CSI 5 pérolas com um novo amanhecer
by Stefanie Cristina
Summary: Uma curta viagem da inicio a muitos relacionamentos,e junto com relacionamento uma briga seguida de tragédia
1. Chapter 1

CSI Férias de Warrick Destino BRASIL

Cap. 1: O Ultimo julgamento

Já fazia alguns anos que Warrick planejava suas férias , que nunca chegavam .Mas dessa vez elas estavam bem perto faltava apenas um dia, que ele já vinha contando .E assim após resolver o seu ultimo caso para o tão esperado dia acordou super animado, com seu primeiro pensamento:

" É hoje ! "

Sem pressa se levantou tomou um bom banho , e foi para seu trabalho dessa vez animado , com um breve sorriso no rosto , saiu um pouco mais cedo por causa do trânsito, estava tão feliz que nem se quer se importou com a lentidão dos carros , apesar de tantas buzinas , pois era sexta-feira todos ansiosos para acabar o dia esperando pelo rápido final de semana.

Chegou ao trabalho cumprimentando todos que passavam por ele e logo encontrou Nick com cara de cansado, e disse:

- E essa cara de morto Nick animo !

- É garanhão não são todos que vão sair de férias!

- Estou esperando por isso a anos!

- É eu sei... Só quero ver como o Grissom vai ficar sem seu chocolatinho predileto!

Diz rindo , Warrick continua :

- Sem graça sabe que somos todo iguais!

- Sei , falando nele olha ele ai !

- Oi Grissom !

- Oi Warrick , Oi Nick

- Oi

- E ai animado com as férias ?

- Sim , muito !

- Hum , já sabe para onde vai ir ?

- Sim venho juntando uma grana alguns anos e deicidi ir para o Brasil , dizem que as melhores mulheres são de lá !

Diz rindo ... logo depois Nick diz:

- Isso eu sei, já vi algumas revistas com elas e realmente são muito boas !

Diz com cara de malicia, Grissom da risada e Nick e continua:

- Mas perai voltando, juntando a alguns anos ? Quanto você tem cara ?

- Uns 5.000 ou mais , tirava todo mês uns trocados para essa viajem !

Grissom os interrompeu dizendo:

- É ta tudo muito bom mas vamos voltar ao trabalho ?

Um pouco desanimados vão cada um para um lado .Seguindo para o tribunal Warrick encontra Catherine:

- E ai Warrick animado com as férias?

- Muito!

- Que bom , vamos para o tribunal?

- Claro, eu dirijo!

- Ótimo!

Então seguiram os dois .Entraram no carro ligaram o radio, e assim seguiram o caminho...

Algumas horas depois , após o termino de seu ultimo julgamento, Warrick já sai dizendo:

- Aleluia meu Deus já nem agüentava mais!

- Pelo menos o caso foi resolvido! Apesar de Difícil!

- Pelo menos? Se esse caso não fosse resolvido eu me matava!Minhas férias dependiam dele!

- Pois é garanhão você vai se divertir enquanto nós ficamos aqui se matando!

- As suas ainda vão chegar Cath eu sei que vão demorar , mas vai ter que esperar tanto quanto eu!

- É e é melhor eu esperar sentada !

Diz ela entrando no carro... Logo em seguida Warrick diz:

- Sentada? Eu esperei deitado pelas minhas !

Diz ele com um pequeno sorriso... Os dois entram no carro e Catherine pergunta:

- E ai já sabe onde vai?

-Sim, vou para o Brasil!

Diz entusiasmado! Ela continua:

- Hum Brasil? Por que escolheu esse pais?

- Adivinha...

Ela o interrompe dizendo:

- Espere ai,Espere ai , já sei , andam dizendo por ai que as brasileiras são as melhores, sei eu sei , ando por dentro dos papos do laboratório , aposto que tem muitos homens com inveja dessa sua viajem...

- É pode até ter, mas um dia chega a hora deles !

Diz ele sorrindo... Liga o carro e assim vão novamente ouvindo música silenciosamente...

Chegando ao laboratório se despede de Catherine e vai até a sala do Grissom , para se despedir:

-Tchau Gil! Boa sorte ai com os casos!

Diz ele com um grande sorriso no rosto, Grissom meio sem expressão nenhuma diz:

- Sentirei sua falta...

- Eu sei...

- Volta logo...

- Não tenha pressa Gil não quero voltar tão cedo, não tanto quanto pensa!

- Assim te espero!

- Tchau...

Com um aperto de mão eu um breve abraço os dois de despedem...Ao sair para na porta, da meia volta olha para o Grissom , ele levanta cabeça e diz maliciosamente:

- Já está com saudade Warrick?

- Não tão rápido!

Diz ele rindo, e continua:

- Cadê a Sara?

- Está trabalhando dês de ontem em um caso , que provavelmente quem deveria ter pego era você...

Diz ele sorrindo, Warrick continua:

- Peça desculpas a ela por mim, manda um beijo!

- Pode deixar!

- Mandarei noticias! E...Fui!

Sai andando apressadamente. No corredor encontra Greg que sorrindo diz:

- To sabendo Warrick... Brasil! Ótima escolha me mande muitas fotos , de mulheres claro!

Sorrindo diz:

- Pode deixar, se conseguir pegarei por você também!

Diz maliciosamente, Greg continua:

- Isso, me faça inveja!

- Com prazer! Deixa eu ir tenho que arrumar minha mala ainda!

- Claro meu chocolatinho com prazer!

Warrick sai balançando a cabeça, acena para o Nick e sai apressado...

Chegando em casa , vai direto ao quarto pega sua mala que já estava separada no canto da cama ao lado de sua cabeceira, coloca o que precisa , e vai até a cozinha faz um omelete de olho na hora come apressadamente, pega seu passaporte, chaves, carteira e de táxi vai até o aeroporto. Chagando diz:

- Finalmente!

O taxista estaciona e Warrick da o dinheiro com um pouco a mais do que o preço e diz:

- Pode ficar com o troco...

- Obrigada!

Chegando e cima da hora, o aeroporto já anunciava:

" Ultima Chamada para o vôo das 18:h destino Brasil "

Ele se apressa , acelera o passo a caminho do local do desembarque, entrega o passaporte dizendo:

- Obrigada!

A moça avalia e entrega de volta a ele o passaporte , animado,entra logo no avião desliga o celular e tira um breve cochilo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 : Vôo

Ao acordar já no dia seguinte, foi ao banheiro rapidamente voltou sentou e disse baixinho:

- Finalmente férias... (agora dizendo alto) Aeromoça por favor!

A moça olhou normalmente, andando em sua direção disse:

- Sim senhor o que posso ajudá-lo?

- Me vê algo para comer por favor!

- O que deseja senhor?

- Não sei...

- É senhor ?

Diz ela sem graça, e continua:

- O senhor está na primeira classe pode escolher o que quiser...

Ele a olha fixamente,se espreguiçando diz:

- É eu estou esqueci de comentar isso com meus colegas de trabalho! Bom então me traz um café e um pão quente...

- Sim senhor...

Diz ela dando as costas... Ele olha pela janela admirando a linda paisagem totalmente relaxado começa a pensar no que fazer primeiro quando chegar a seu destino, distraindo a moça o chama:

- Senhor aqui está!

- Obrigada!

Diz ele pegando as coisa , assim que a moça se virou , ele a chamou:

- Moça?

- Sim?

- Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegar ao Brasil?

- Hum...

Olhando para o relógio diz:

- 2 horas...

- Obrigada!

Ele come tranqüilamente ao terminar a aeromoça vai buscar sua bandeja...

- Obrigada...

Ela sorri... Uma hora e alguns minutos depois ele chama a aeromoça novamente e diz:

- Por favor, vocês tem champanhe?

- Temos sim , o senhor quer?

- Sim um taça por favor...

- Ela sai sorrindo...

Alguns minuto depois volta com a taça cheia de champanhe ROSE :

- Aqui está senhor!

- Obrigada!

Olhando para a janela começou a beber...Assim que terminou o comandante já anuciava:

" Atenção por favor apertem os cintos vamos aterrissar em 2 minutos."

Rapidamente a aeromoça foi buscar a taça... voltou rapidamente sentou no seu cantinho e apertou os cintos...Warrick ficou muito mais animado e ansioso! Ao aterrissar em salvador foi comer algo em um em um banquinho em frente ao galpão e chamando em um português não muito bom:

- Garçom!

- Em que posso ajudar?

Perguntou o Garçom educadamente..e ele continuou e pediu:

- Por favor me vê um hambúrguer e um refrigerante!

- Sim senhor!

Ao seu lado um homem começou a puxar papo...

- Você é americano?

- Sim por que?

- Seu português não é muito bom...

- É, eu sei!

- Você parece ser um cara legal...

Começa falar ele em inglês, um inglês perfeito...

- Também acho...

Diz ele com um ar de brincadeira, o homem continuou:

- Você aceitaria uma proposta?

- Depende...

Diz ele com cara de "esta me estranhando" , o homem percebe e diz:

- Não se preocupe, não sou gay...

Diz ele sorrindo, Warrick diz:

- Há sendo assim , diga o que é quem sabe eu aceito!

- Hum...Bom eu ia amanhã de tarde para o Rio de janeiro, mas to precisando visitar minha filha que esta doente...

Diz ele ainda em inglês, então o Warrick pergunta:

- Ta e o que o senhor quer que eu faça?

- Bom se eu lhe desse a minha passagem você poderá ir em meu lugar?

- Ta...

- É que eu não quero perder o passaporte, não é tão barato...

- Ta claro...

- Aqui está o passaporte e o que você precisa para comprovar o pagamento tudo...

- Obrigada o senhor é muito gentil...

O homem sorriu e disse , aina em inglês:

- Preciso ir obrigada...

- Agradeço eu!

Eles deram um aperto de mão e o homem foi embora sorrindo. E finalmente seu hambúrguer chegou, e com o seu português ruim disse:

- Obrigada!

O homem balançou a cabeça e deu as costas...E Warrick começou a comer esfomeado, ao terminar chamou novamente o garçom, pediu a conta e pegou um táxi, pedindo em português que o levasse para o hotel mais próximo, não demorou muito e eles já haviam chagado no hotel e meio enrolado perguntou:

- Você aceita dólar?

- Sim!

- Obrigada!

Sorrindo desse do carro, andou até a recepção, novamente enrolado perguntou:

- Você fala inglês?

Já em inglês ela respondeu:

- Sim!

Rindo diz:

- Então me vê uma quarto por favor?

- Por quanto tempo?

- Uma noite!

- Aqui está senhor, 2° andar a direita.

- Obrigada!

Pega a mala e sai andando rapidamente, ao chegar no quarto vai direto ao banheiro para tomar um banho, ao terminar caiu na cama, e dormiu como uma bela adormecida.

Acordando no dia seguinte bem cedo , foi andar pelas ruas conhecer um pouco a cidade antes de ir embora. Pegou um táxi até a praia, como era cedo ainda esta estava meio deserta. Parou em um quiosque que ficava na beira, e pediu:

- Por favor qual melhor bebida típica daqui?

- Hum uma caipirinha!

Diz o homem sorrindo, ele continua:

- Então me traz um copo por favor!

- Claro

Ele admirando a beleza das praias Baianas, aguardava sua bebida calmamente. Alguns minutos depois chegou sua bebida.

- Obrigada!

Ao da o primeiro gole ele disse em voz alta levantando ao copo:

- Você tinha razão realmente é muito boa!

O homem sorriu e acenou .Após terminar chamou o garçom pagou a conta pegou um táxi e voltou para o hotel, tomou um banho calmamente se arrumou e foi para o aeroporto. Chegando novamente em cima da hora foi direto a local de embarque, e se espantou, pois a passagem era na primeira classe assim como veio de Las Vegas, e foi o caminho inteiro pensando que homem era esse que dava passagem de primeira classe para um desconhecido...

E dessa vez o vôo foi rápido e depois de 4:h voando chegou a seu novo destino...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3: Rio de janeiro

Desembarcando no Rio de janeiro, rapidamente pegou um táxi ansioso para ir a praia, pediu ao taxista

Que o levasse para um hotel na beira da praia, e ele o levou para um dos melhores hotéis da cidade ele agradeceu e desceu feliz . Chegando ao hotel pediu um quarto com vista pro mar, o valor era meio alto mas ele aceitou .

Entrando no quarto tomou um longo banho de banheira pôs uma roupa bem fresca, olhou o movimento da praia pela varanda pegou seu celular a carteira, passou na loja do hotel comprou um guarda sol e cadeira de praia, e alegremente atravessou a rua. Posicionou-se em um local menos cheio abriu o guarda sol sentou e começou admirar a paisagem e as mulheres que passavam .E pensava:

" Puxa as americanas são secas perto das brasileiras...Nossa"

Logo seu celular tocou era o Greg:

- Alô?

- Oi Warrick! Tudo bem?

- Tudo Greg e com você?

- Vou bem, e ai como vai as férias?

- Ótimas, estava aqui pensando as americanas são secas perto das brasileira, estou de boca aberta!

- É eu sei, só de pensar fico excitado...

- Eita ? I garanhão tenho certeza que não vai ser comigo que você vai apagar esse fogo todo não!

- Ta me chamando de gay? Fique sabendo que se eu for apagar esse fogo aqui, vai ser com a Catherine !

- Cara você tem só falta o jeito! Isso faz isso que eu te mato! O fogo vai subir para cara de tanto que eu vou bater.

- Nossa ta com ciúmes não sabia que gostava dela! Com tanta mulher gostosa ai você vai pensar na Catherine? Por favor Warrick

Diz ele rindo... Warrick continua:

- Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!Que tal cuidar da sua?

- I ficou estressado Warrick? Relaxa cara não vou encostar nela!

- Sei!

Diz ele emburrado. No mesmo instante passa uma mulher olhando para ele fala para o Greg:

- Nossa!

- Que foi?

- Tem uma gostosa me dando mole aqui... Depois converso com você!

- Nossa que inveja como eu queria estar ai com você...Ela ta de fio-dental?

- Sai dessa cara, mas para sua informação ta sim, muito boa!

- Nossa...Já estou imaginando ela esta vindo para cá!

- Ai meu Deus! To ficando louco me conta, me conta cada detalhe!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: A Cantada

- Vou contar, vou contar cada detalhe.

- Calma, ela vai escutar!

- Vai nada,eu estou falando em um língua diferente esqueceu?

Rindo diz ansioso:

- Então conta, conta tudo!

- Ela está com uma tanga rosa pink, um biquíni fio-dental rosa bebe tem um cabelo preto na atura de cintura, e um corpo de seria.

- Meu Deus , ta, ta o que ela ta fazendo?

Olhando-a com um olhar de tarado continuou:

- Está esticando a tanga no chão, virou de frente pro mar, deitou de bumbum para cima para se bronzear.

- Ai to imaginando! Vou sonhar com ela a noite.

Worrick faz cara de nojo, tira o celular da orelha da uma olhadinha para o aparelho e continua:

- Ta ela ta olhando para mim, ta olhando para mim!

- Ai meu Deus!

- Vou desligar vou desligar, tchau!

Greg começa a berrar no telefone mas ,não da atenção e desliga o celular. A moça ainda olha para ele, parece encantada com seu inglês perfeito .E diz:

- Você é estrangeiro?

Ele com seu português não muito bom, disse:

- Sim, moro nos Estados Unidos,estou de férias e vim para o Brasil passar um tempinho.

- Sério que legal, eu também estou de turismo, mas sou brasileira, só moro em outro á hospedado onde?

Apontando para trás disse:

- Nesse hotel aqui.

- Sério eu também! Em que quarto?

- No 149, 5°Andar.

- Virado para praia?

- Sim...

- Hum, é meio caro não?

- Não muito, nada que eu não consiga pagar!

Ela espantada diz:

- Que legal! Que tal um mergulho?

- Mergulho?

- É

- Claro...

Ele levanta tira a camisa ela fez uma cara de espanto, quando vê seus músculos. Então ele diz:

- Vamos?

- Vamos... Hum moço? Tem como você olha nossas coisas aqui por alguns minutos, para darmos um mergulho?

Diz para o moço que estava a um metro de distância de suas coisas, ele responde sorrindo:

- Claro!

Então os dois vão andando calmamente para o mar .Vão para o fundo, um local que dê para mergulharem , animada ela diz :

- Mergulhamos na próxima?

- Sim.

Após o mergulho ela olha para ele e pergunta:

- Do que trabalha?

- Sou investigador criminal...

- Que interessante...

Ele a olha e pergunta:

- Que tal tomarmos uma caipirinha?

- Caipirinha é nossa melhor bebida, já vi que você bebeu e gostou!

- Amei! Que tal? Eu pago!

- Claro...

- Então vamos...

Saindo lentamente , pararam no local em que estava as suas coisas , pegou a carteira , enquanto pegava a carteira a mulher conversava com o homem que cuidava de suas coisas e pedindo para cuidar mais um pouco...Ele aceitou assim seguiram a caminho do quiosque. Chegando lá Worrick chamou o garçom e pediu 3 caipirinhas, ela o olhou confusa e perguntou!

- 3 para que 3 caipirinhas?

- Vamos levar para o homem que esta cuidando de nossa coisas um presentinho...

Ela sorriu. Ele agradeceu pagou e voltaram para o seus lugares. Chegando ao local Worrick foi entregar a caipirinha para o moço que disse:

- Que isso?

- Comprei para você em agradecimento por cuidar de nossas coisas...

- Oh meu querido, não precisava, falando nisso seu celular tocou umas 5 vezes...

- Obrigada...  
Ao olhar era o Greg, fechou o celular, e continuou:

- Eu que agradeço pela caipirinha!

Disse o homem sorrindo. Então sentaram-se e ela puxou assunto.

- Posso te levar em um lugar ?

- Depende...

- É uma das origens do Brasil! Vai vamos!

- Onde é?

- É aqui perto, em um samba!

- Que legal então eu aceito.

- Da para ir andando to sem carro.

- Dá é aqui no quiosque, não nesse. Um pouco mas para frente vamos ir andando beirando a areia.

- Claro. Bom eu vou entrar!

- Também vou.

- Então vamos...

- Tchau moço obrigada...

Diz ela, e ele diz o mesmo:

- Obrigada.

E os dois caminharam, atravessaram a rua e entraram no hotel, e ele disse:

- Nos encontramos aqui a 19:h

- Claro.

- Tchau...

Cumprimentou-a e subiu o elevados deixando a mulher na recepção, chegando em casa tomou um banho, dormiu um pouco, acordou por volta das 18:h , e ligou para o Greg...

- Alô?

- E ai me fala me fala logo!

- Conversamos, mergulhamos, tomamos uma caipirinha, e para fechar com chave de ouro ela mora no mesmo hotel que eu...

- Sério meu Deus... E ai rolou, vamos sair hoje a noite!

- Não me diga que vai para um pagode!

- É vou sim por que? O que, que tem?

- Ai meu Deus, é lá que tem as melhores mulheres de mini saia, mini shorts , regata!

- Nossa não sabia ,agora fala sou ou não um cara de sorte!

- Ô! Como eu queria ser você nesse momento!

- É, agora deixa eu ir , tenho que me arrumar e fica lindo para essa noite!

- Isso vai garanhão!

- Fui!

Disse ele desligando o celular jogando-o na cama...Tomou um banho se arrumou e já estava lá em baixo as 19:h e meia, ansiosamente, admirava a linda noite que caiu sobre o balanço do mar! Até que ela também chegou um pouco mais cedo:

- Oi...

- Oi, então está pronto?

- Sim e você?

- Sim, sim, então vamos?

- Vamos!

Atravessaram a rua e seguiram a beira mar...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5: O encontro.

- Desculpa, estou saindo com você para me divertir e ainda não sei seu nome.

- É Marrie, também não sei o seu...

- Nome bonito o seu, o meu é Warrick.

- Obrigada...o seu também é lindo!

- Que isso...

Diz ele um pouco sem graça... Após 5 min. Em silêncio ela diz:

- Estamos chegando...

- É acho que da para ouvir o batuque daqui...

Diz ele com o breve sorriso... chegando lá ficou encantado com o samba, a união, e claro com a mulheres que naquela noite quente assim como Greg disse estavam com tudo mini. Então ele disse:

- Vamos pedir uma caipirinha?

- Claro...

- Pode deixar eu pago.

Diz ele sorrindo, foram ao galpão , beberam um copo, depois pediram outro, e Warrick, percebendo que estava começando a ficar alterado parou de beber, mas Marrie não desperdiçou um copo.

- Marrie, não é melhor você para de beber um pouco...

Sambando respondeu:

- Que isso Warrick, vamos bebemorar!

- Bebemorar, não conheço essa palavra!

- É uma palavra que o universitários usam...

- O que significa?

- Bebe, foi retirado de beber , e morar de comemorar, então ficou bebemorar, que é comemorar bebendo...

- Há...

Algumas horas passaram e ela não parava de beber...E ela não conseguia mais nem ficar em pé de tão bêbada. Warrick pagou a conta foi embora carregando-a no colo...Depois de uma longa caminhada cansativa, finalmente chegou ao hotel, ela já dormia em seu peitoral. Mas soluçava tanto que ele pensava que ela podia vomitar a qualquer momento. Subiu apressadamente para o quarto, com dificuldade para pegar a chave em seu bolso...Mas não demorou muito e conseguiu pegar,e finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6: A Noite

Entrando no quarto ao perceber que ela estava muito mal foi direto ao banheiro. Acordando-a a colocou de pé de baixo do chuveiro , ela muito louca , pelo efeito do álcool começou rapidamente a tirar a roupa ficando somente de calcinha, Warrick olhou-a assustado impedindo-a de tirar o que restava abriu o chuveiro gelado. Ao abrir ela levou um leve escorregão dizendo:

- Ops!

- Segura!

Ela sorriu, sem timidez...ele diz:

- Se segura, não cai vou buscar uma toalha!

Saindo rapidamente foi até a gaveta do quarto pegou uma toalha voltando quase correndo, entrando encontrou-a caída completamente nua. Ele sem saber o que fazer a colocou de pé enrolando a toalha em volta de si, pegou ela no colo colocando-a delicadamente na cama. Ela disse:

- Warrick? Me faz um favor?

Ele mexendo em sua mala a olhou fixamente perguntando:

- O que ?

- Me da uma cerveja? Se você tiver claro!

Diz ela ainda alterada. Ele a olhou com um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- Você já bebeu de mais por hoje!

- Por favor !

- Não!

Tirou uma camisa e um samba-canção pra vesti-la. Colocou a roupa nela e a pôs para dormir...No dia seguinte ele ainda cansado foi tomar um banho... Alguns minutos depois ela levantou procurando-o escutou o barulho do chuveiro e foi até o banheiro encontrando-o tomando banho abriu o Box sem que ele percebesse e o olhou de cima a baixo dizendo:

- Você não fez nada comigo?

Ele assustado, meio que se escondendo disse:

- Não faço nada que você não queira!

- E quem disse que eu não quero, ou queria?

Ele com um grande sorriso, começou a beijá-la a puxando para baixo do chuveiro...


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7: A Relação

Beijando-a e a acariciando lentamente, para dizendo e fechando o chuveiro:

- Aqui não, vem!

Diz ele sorrindo, ela o acompanha até a cama e tudo começa...

Após duas horas, cansados finalizaram com um bom sono... Ao acordarem no meio da tarde ela disse:

- Que tal tomarmos um banho de piscina?

- É uma boa idéia!

- Vou até meu quarto por meu biquíni...

- Vou amar te ver biquíni novamente!

- Após me ver nua?

- Claro que prefiro você nua mas... O biquíni é um detalhe sexy em você!

Diz sorrindo... Ela pôs a roupas que Warrick havia emprestado vestiu-se e foi até seu quarto...Ele se levantou e foi por a uma bermuda...Após se vestir saiu, trancou a porta do quarto e caminhou até o elevador... Desceu ao primeiro andar onde ficava a piscina e sem esperar Marrie deu um longo mergulho atravessando a piscina... Ao chegar Marrie andou rápido para chegar ao outro lado antes dele e parou no local em que provavelmente ele ia subir...

Warrick a sair debaixo d'água olhou para cima e estava ela em pé, ele olhando-a debaixo disse:

- Meu Deus, que visão!

- Seu bobo!

Diz ela sorrindo...

- Me ajuda a subir?

- Claro...

Ela estende a mão, e ele rapidamente a puxa para dentro d'água...Ao subir do mergulho ela diz:

- Seu louco...

Ele sorri beijando-a... Ela o afasta e diz:

- Vem vamos tomar sol!

- Claro!

Os dois saem da piscina e sentam na cadeira em frente a piscina colocando óculos de sol de mãos dadas começam a conversar, sobre vários assuntos totalmente diferentes... Ele a interrompe dizendo:

- Que sol quente, vamos dar um mergulho!

- A não acabei de me secar...

- Para de frescura, vem!

- Não!

- Vem, Vem!

- A não!

- Se não vai por bem, vai por mal!

Diz ele pegando-a no colo sorrindo, e ligeiramente a joga na piscina e depois mergulha, beijando-a em baixo d'água, subiram até a superfície e ela diz:

- Ai chega , cansei de piscina! Vamos tomar um banho!

- Ta bom!

Os dois saem da piscina e ele diz:

- Esqueci a Toalha!

- Eu não!

- Se enrole, não estou com frio!

- Ok!

Os dois sobem se beijando no elevador, e ao entrar no quarto vão direto ao banheiro e tomam um bom banho! Ao sair vão para cama e tudo começa, mas após alguns minutos depois são interrompidos por uma visita inesperada... Eles não percebem a presença e não param até que ela espantada diz:

- Warrick?É... é... desculpem ...

Warrick para assustado e diz: ...


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: Visita Inesperada!

- Catherine? Droga!

Warrik coloca a bermuda e sai correndo, gritando:

- Catherine, Catherine , por favor espere...

Ela para chorando e olha para trás e diz:

- Warrick! É...é...

- Por favor não fala nada! Não era o que está pensado!

- A não? Eu encontro você transando com uma mulher e não é o que eu to pensando?

- Catherine ela é só um passa tempo!

- Se ela é só um passa tempo o que eu sou para você?

- Você é diferente, eu TE AMO!

- E ela não?

- Eu conheço ela,a menos de uma semana, e...e ela se ofereceu para mim, eu por diversão, aceitei!

- E se eu tivesse me oferecido você teria aceitado por diversão...

Ele ajoelhando no chão disse:

- Não por que eu te amo! De verdade!

- Me ama? Então prove!

- Vem que eu te provo...

Ele pega a mala dela anda até o fim do corredor onde ficava seu quarto, entrou colocou a mala ao lado da porta olhou para Marrie que ainda estava na cama e disse:

- Marrie,por favor me deixe ascos com ela!

- Você esta me dispensando?

- Desculpa mas estou!

- Você transa comigo chega uma mulher que eu nunca ouvi falar e você me despensa!

- Desculpa mas,essa mulher,é a mulher que eu amo,e se for para despensar um mulher que mal conheço para ficar com ela,eu faço, e sem ressentimento...

Ela levanta com muita raiva se veste com pressa, para na frente dele da um tapa na cara e diz:

- Por um lado odeio você acho você um completamente idiota, mas por outro vejo que você fez a escolha certa!

Catherine a interrompe dizendo:

- Escolha certa?

- Sim escolha certa!

- Por que?

- Por que ele te ama, se ela não te amasse não me dispensaria!

E ela sai andando, quase correndo a caminho de seu quarto...Warrick vira para Catherine e diz:

- Viu? Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo!

- Isso para mim não é prova de amor!

Diz ela dando as costas...ele então se ajoelha, e continua: ...


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9: O Pedido com platéia!

- Catherine Willows , como prova do meu amor peço-lhe em casamento!

Catherine vira assustada , e começa os aplausos, os dois assustado viram-se olhando para a porta e lá estavam todos os seus amigos testemunhando aquele momento, então Sara disse entusiasmada:

- Vai Cath, responde logo!

- E agora com testemunha aceita ou não? Eu vou entender se levar um pé na bunda!

Diz ele brincando, ela sorri e diz:

- Sim!

Ele se levanta beijando-a rapidamente, então pergunta a todos:

- O que fazem aqui?

- Viemos encher seu saco

Diz Greg, Gill o interrompe dizendo:

- Consegui alguns substitutos para nós e então,um tempinho de férias!

- Que beleza... E ai? Os quartos estão próximos? (Warrick)

- Ouvi um pequeno problema... (Nick)

- Qual? (Catherine)

- O Hotel esta lotado então tivemos que dividir os quartos... (Greg)

- Nossa! Quem está com quem? (Warrick)

- Bom eu estou com a Sara e o Nick com o Greg (Grissom)

- Nick com o Greg? Ai tem hein!

Diz Warrick sorrindo, Catherine o cutuca sem graça, dizendo:

- Que tal irmos cada um para seus quartos pormos uma roupa de banho e curtirmos a praia?

- Boa idéia! (Sara)

- O Greg vê se não vai espiar o Nick nu viu...

Diz Warrick , com um olha malicioso, Greg com cara de bravo diz:

- Ahaha, sem graça...

- Vou ficar de olho!

Disse Nick só para irritar o Greg, então seguiu cada um para seu quarto...Todos sem pressa saem lentamente...

Alguns minutos depois todos se encontram no TERREO ,a caminho da praia, todos muito felizes sentaram a beira mar e curtiram a paisagem por um certo tempo então Warrick quebrando o silêncio disse:

- Vou apresentar umas da melhores coisas que o Brasil tem!

- O que? mulher? (Nick)

- Larga mão de ser besta! (Catherine)

- O que é? estou curioso! (Grissom)

- Vamos amor comigo buscar? (Warrick)

- É muito longe? (Catherine)

- Para de frescura e vai Catherine! (Sara)

- Ta bom ta bom eu vou!

Diz ela sem muito ânimo então os dois caminha lentamente até o quiosque... Então Sara diz:

- Eles formam um lindo casal não é?

- Sim, mas o Warrick foi burro? (Greg)

- Por que? (Nick)

- Por que ele estava cercado por tanta mulher gostosa e não pegou nem uma, nem por "despedida de solteiro"

Diz ele interpretando aspas com a mão, então Warrick volta dizendo:

- E quem disse que eu não peguei?

- Mentira? (Greg)

- Verdade!

Warrick diz com um ar de gozação, Catherine o cutuca com raiva, mas continua:

- E tenho que admitir ela ERA boa...

- Viu?

Disse Warrick entregando os copos de caipirinha...Então Gil pergunta:

- O que é isso?

- É uma das coisas que o Brasil tem de melhor! (Warrick)

- Hum bebida alcoólica! (Nick)

- Provem e me diga o que acharam! (Warrick)

- Mas antes...

Sara os interrompem,dizendo:

- Vamos brindar, o novo casal do laboratório, que sejam muito felizes, e contem com a gente para o que der e vier...

- E... peço desculpas, por ter-lhe "obrigado"... a fazer um pedido com platéia,Warrick...

Diz Gil interrompendo-a...E todos disseram juntos, com o mesmo tom de voz formando um belo coral:

- Que assim seja!Muita felcidade ao casal

- Bebam e me digam o que acharam... (Warrick)

Após terminarem Nick disse:

- Muito boa...

- Concordo! (Gil)

- Boa, Boa é pouco para essa bebida é a melhor que já bebi... (Greg)

- Quem vê pensa que o bebezinho ai já bebeu álcool na vida! (Warrick)

- Quem disse que não? (Greg)

- A ta, e no dia seguinte?Entrou em com alcoólico? (Nick)

- Ta, ta chega de gozação por hoje! Que tal um mergulho? (Sara)

- Obrigada Sara pelo menos alguém me defende aqui! (Greg)

- É melhor do que mexer com esse pateta! (Nick)

- Também acho! (Warrick)

Então todos se levantaram e foram dar um bom mergulho, nas águas do rio...Alguns minutos depois voltam já apanhando suas coisa para irem embora...Entrando no hotel correram para poder pegar o elevador, que já estava um pouco cheio... E só ficou para fora Nick e Greg, então Greg disse:

- Sobem, depois subimos!

Nick o interrompe, chamando o outro elevador e dizendo:

- Nos vemos no jantar...

Após a porta do elevador fechar Greg puxa assunto:

- E ai nick este coração ai, é de alguém?

- Não no memento não...E o seu?

- Também não...

- Hum...

O elevador chega os dois entram e sobem para o quarto... ao entra Nick foi direto ao banheiro, tirando a camisa, para tomar um bom banho...Greg sem nada para fazer foi assistir televisão...Alguns minutos depois ele ficou com uma enorme vontade de urinar, e começou a gritar:

- Nick! Sai logo desse banheiro, quero mijar!

Nick não responde que Greg já sem conseguir se segurar levantou-se correndo empurrando brutamente a porta do banheiro, já abrindo o short com muita pressa não se importou nem um pouco com a presença de Nick, e ele assustado diz:

- Não ta vendo que to tomando banho não! Não podia esperar um pouco até eu sair?

- É... é que eu estava muito apertado e não conseguia segurar...

Disse ele fechando as calças, e medindo o Nick de cima a baixo, ele tentando se esconder disse:

- Tem como olhar para lá?

- Ta, ta desculpa não pude me conter...

- Para de falar baboseira e me passa a toalha!

- Toma!... Nick...

Começa a dizer timidamente...

- Sebe o que é...

- Tem como me contar lá fora?

- Não, é que eu...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10: "Será que realmente tudo é possivel?"

-Nick, eu não agüento mas!

- Sai, e me conta lá fora depois que eu me trocar!

- Não! Nick, Tem como parar e me escutar?

- Dependendo do que vai dizer!

- Não estou brincando, estou falando sério, e o que eu vou dizer é muito sério! Pelo menos para mim!

Nick se enrola na toalha cruza os braços e diz:

- Ta fala logo quero me trocar!

- Presta muita atenção!

Ele para de falar da uma olhadinha para o chão e assim fica por alguns segundos...Então Nick diz:

- Ei? Então tem alguém com frio aqui, vai falar ou não?

- É que não sei como começar!

- Olha Greg relaxa, pensa, ai, conversamos ok?

Diz ele saindo do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma segunda toalha, e Greg cria coragem e resolve continuar:

- Não... Tenho que falar agora...a...agora que criei coragem comecei eu vou terminar!

- Ta,ta então continua... eu estou esperando!

Ele para ao lado da cabeceira de uma das camas e olha fixamente nos olhos de Greg, ele sem graça olha pro chão e a coragem some, mas por apenas alguns segundos...E ele ergue a cabeça e retribuiu o olha fixo de Nick dizendo:

- É, Nick, eu sei...sei, que vai parecer estranho eu dizer isso, principalmente para você que é totalmente heterossexual...

Antes que pudesse terminar é interrompido por Nick:

- Totalmente hetero? Por que você não é?

- É...É...É que a algum tempo venho desenvolvendo...Desenvolvendo um sentimento...

- Sentimento? Como assim sentimento? Olha...To ficando confuso!

- Olha já é difícil, e você ainda fica me interrompendo?

- A... Ta bom me desculpe continue...

Diz Nick com o mesmo olhar penetrante, mas dava para perceber, que no fundo daquele olhar havia um pequena quantidade de medo, um quantidade que ia aumentando aos poucos, ia aumentando cada vez...Cada vez que as palavras que Greg soltava, suava em seus ouvidos...E Greg ainda continuava:

- Obrigada...É que já faz algum tempo que estou gostando de você...Mas nunca tive coragem de lhe contar isso, sei que pode ser esquisito por que falo de mulheres a maioria do tempo em que passamos juntos mas tem um lado dentro de mim que gosta somente de homem, e esse homem Nick infelizmente é você...Queria...Queria que fosse outro homem um homem que gostasse da mesma coisa que eu, ou que fosse pelo menos divido assim como eu estava a alguns horas atrás até que recebi a ótima noticia de que dormiríamos no mesmo quarto, e então começou a criar uma coragem em mim que foi aumentando até que explodiu quando entrei naquele banheiro e "acidentalmente" vi você nu...

- È...Não sei o que dizer! Não tenho palavras para se quer responder, retrucar o que me disse agora!

- Nick, eu sei que é esquisito, aposto que nem um homem tenha chego em você para lhe dizer que era loucamente apaixonado por você, mas por favor,peço apenas que não me critique, que entenda o meu lado...

- Não Greg, não se preocupe não vou lhe criticar...Apesar do meu espanto sei que não é agente que escolhe as nossas paixões, sendo do mesmo sexo ou não...

- Você me entende?

- Sim...

- Ai que alivio, que bom!

Diz ele muito alegre, mas Nick continua...

- Só quero um tempo para pensar por favor...

Diz ele colocando uma roupa rapidamente, ali mesmo na frente de Greg e dando as costas, sai sem rumo...Com apenas um pensamento em sua mente:

"Será que realmente tudo é possível?"

Greg se alegra com esperanças de que algo de certo...


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11: Que tal eu e você ?

Ao entrar no quarto Sara já diz:

- Sou a primeira a tomar banho!

- Ta, enquanto isso eu arrumo minhas coisas...

Pegando a toalha ela estranha e pergunta:

- Não vai querer ir primeiro?

- Não, você quer ir primeiro então pode ir...

- Nossa que seriedade toda é essa?Está ta chatinho ultimamente comigo...

- É... Acho que estarmos no mesmo quarto me acalma um pouco...Que tal você tomar banho?

- Ta legal...

Ela começa a se perguntar o que acontecera com ele, pois nunca tinha sido tão calmo com ela:

" Será que isso é uma indireta?Não Sara não pense isso besteira, Grissom, minha linda você está falando de Gil Grissom...

Sem perceber começa a conversar com si mesma, enquanto tira a roupa:

" E daí que é Gil Grissom? Você acha que o bonzão,durão, não se apaixona?Não por uma pessoa como eu, acho que não faço o tipo dele...E qual é o tipo dele?Queria tanto saber..."

Ao perceber que estava conversando com si mesma falou bem baixinho:

- Isso é ridículo Sara para com isso...A mas bem que eu queria descobrir...Ai,ai,ai...Acorda!

Diz ela entrando no chuveiro, e do lado de fora Gil se perguntava:

" Será que ela gosta de mim...Ela ta na minha?Não Gil pare com isso, pare de ser ridículo..."

E continuou arrumando suas coisas e já separava uma roupa para poder tomar banho...E depois de alguns minutos, Sara sai do banho dizendo:

- Demorei?

- Um pouco!

- Não ta irritado?

- Não...Aliais por que esta assim?

- Por que minhas roupas estão na mala!

- Você não v...

Antes que pudesse terminar de dizer, ela já o interrompeu dizendo:

- Não!Só estou esperando você entrar no banheiro para que eu possa me trocar...

- A...

Ele pega suas coisas e entra no banheiro rapidamente fechando a porta e pensando:

" Meu Deus o que foi isso...?"

Ele se vira pondo as mãos na fechadura, ao perceber o que estava fazendo começou a pensar conversando com si mesmo:

" Não Gil você não vai fazer isso! Ai só um pouquinho to ficando louco!Não...Sim!"

Ela meche na fechadura levemente sem fazer barulho, e começa a espiar Sara sem que ela percebesse...E ficou a observando até ela ficar totalmente vestida...Então fechou a porta encostando nela, começou a pensar:

" Meu Deus, ela me faz fazer coisas que não devo!"

Ao perceber o que fez...Sentiu-se muito arrependido, mais ao mesmo tempo não satisfeito, por não ter ido até ela naqueles pequenos minutos que nem viu passar...E assim entrou no banho pensando na idéia de falar com ela assim que saísse...

E Sara ao terminar de se vestir, secou e penteou seu cabelos, imaginando como seria se ela e estivesse ao lado dele naquele momento, ao terminar balançou a cabeça dizendo:

- Isso é impossível...

E nesse exato momento Gil saiu do banheiro, perguntando:

- O que é impossível?

Ela se assusta e diz, pegando um livro sentando na cama, e escondendo o rosto, para que percebesse que ela estava vermelha:

- Nada, é... Não é nada não...

Ele então joga as coisas sobre a cama e caminha até ela...E puxando o livro começa a dizer:

- O que é impossível?

- Nada!

Diz ela se levantando da cama dando a volta no quarto parando em frente a janela de costas para ele, mas Gil não desiste, vai atrás dela dizendo:

- Posso falar com você?

Colocando a mão sobre seus ombros, ela sem graça se vira e responde:

- É... Claro!

- Qual é seu tipo de homem?

- Engraçado me perguntava a mesma coisa no banheiro... Qual é o seu tipo de mulher?

- Perguntei primeiro...

- Hum,É...Não sei, aquele que em encanta...

- E eu te encanto?

Ela olha para baixo e não responde, ele continua:

- Olha Sara, se não for eu entendo...Mas não foi eu quem escolhi me apaixonar por você...Já faz algum tempo que meu coração acelera só de estar ao se lado, sempre tive vontade de dizer...

- De dizer?

Ela o olha fixamente em seu olhos azuis, com um olhar bem sedutor, e se derrete e continua:

- Que te amo! E a minha maior vontade é estar ao seu lado... Não sei se eu conseguiria agüentar ficar no mesmo quarto que você sem poder tocar seu corpo...

Ela o sem conseguir resistir, começa a beijá-lo com uma sede sem fim, e tudo começa um uma relação amorosa perfeita, a relação que os dois sonharam, em breves momentos...E alguns minutos depois, após os sonhos realizados, os corações batiam acelerados, suados, com um olhar sedutor ela a olha dizendo:

- Que tal eu e você?


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12: Uma pérola a caminho?

Ela se assusta e o olha fixamente, meio sem jeito diz:

- É... Eu e você?

- É, por que algum problema...

- Não, não nenhum...

- Então, o que me diz...

- A... Sim !

Com um lindo sorriso no rosto, os dois se beijam, loucamente...Muito felizes, ficarão ali um certo tempo, até que o celular de Sara toca. Ela se vira para a cabeceira pega o celular da uma breve o olhada, e Gil logo pergunta:

- Quem é?

- Catherine...

Ela atende com uma voz bem animada:

- Olá Catherine! Como vai?

- Oi Sara...Que entusiasmo todo é esse?

- Não nada demais...

- Bom já que está tão alegre, será que aceita um rápido passeio comigo?

- Claro, só vou tomar um banho!

- Ta, também vou me arrumar, e quando você terminar me liga!

- Pode deixar, beijo!

- Outro, e até mais...

Ela desliga o celular ainda com os olhos brilhando se vira e olha para o, Gil que a pergunta:

- O que ela queria?

- Me convidou para dar um passeio rápido na praia...

- Hum...

- Vou tomar banho e me arrumar...

- Ta bom ... vê se não demora!

Ela da um leve selinho, levanta sem nenhuma vergonha e caminha até o banheiro...Entrando no banheiro sorrindo, se olha no espelho e pensa:

"Pelo fogo das palavras, por seu olhar sedutor, por seus lábios macios, me apaixonei...Gostei! Vou dizer isso a ele quando tivermos mais momentos assim..!"

Pensa ela ainda boba com o ocorrido...Após alguns minutos de banho se veste, se arruma calmamente, mas com presa de contar o momento para Catherine, ela se arruma, se despede de Gil que ainda estava deitado, e esquece de ligar para Catherine subindo diretamente para quarto, no caminho encontra Nick, com cara de triste e diz sorrindo:

- Oi Nick!

- Oi Sara...

- O que foi aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não nada...

- Hum... Então por que esta com essa cara de desanimo?

- Não, nada...

- Bom já que não quer falar, vou indo, Cath está me esperando...

- Ok...

E ela sai andando bem rápido quase correndo...Ao chegar no quarto bateu na porta, sem esperar que atendessem, entrou sorridente... Encontrou Catherine, já se despedindo de Warrick com um selinho, sorridente, ela a olha e pergunta:

- Não falei para ligar?

- Ai, esqueci, agora anda vamos, vamos, que quero conversar com você...

- Ai...

Warrick a interrompe dizendo:

- Oi Sara tudo bem com você?

- A oi Warrick! Desculpa, tudo ótimo e você?

- Também vou ótimo!

Diz ele com um entusiasmo ainda maior que o de Sara, ela sorri e continua:

- Anda Cath!

- Calma, só vou pegar minha bolsa!

- Ai, vem...

Diz ela puxando Catherine pelo braço... Ela então percebe que o sorriso de Cath havia sumido, e caminhando em direção do elevador perguntou:

- O que foi Cath? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A... Sim...

- O que?

- Ai, no caminho da farmácia eu te conto...

O elevador chega, e elas entram, Sara entra ainda olhando confusa para Catherine e pergunta:

- Farmácia, por que farmácia? Você está se sentindo mal?

- Ai Sara, minha menstruação está atrasada!

- Hein? Como?

- Não sei...

- Faz quanto tempo?

- Não sei, nunca havia reparado sim mais parei para pensar e mês passado ela não venho, e como nesse inicio de mês não veio, e eu acho...

- Você acha? ... Que esta grávida!

Diz ela com um sorrido de orelha a orelha, mas Catherine não sorri e ela pergunta:

- Que foi? Não ta feliz?

- To mais, to nervosa...

- Por que não é o Warrick?

- Só pode ser dele...

- Por que só pode ser dele...

- Por que faz algum tempo que eu não tenho relações a não ser com ele!

- Mentira! Vocês já se relacionavam antes?

- Ai foram só duas vezes!

Elas descem do elevador e vão a caminho da farmácia, e Sarah pergunta de boca aberta:

- Quando?

- A primeira vez faz algum tempo já!

- Ta e a ultima?

- Não faz muito tempo, claro!

- Quanto tempo?

- Algumas horas! Dã!

- Não, digo, antes da viagem...

- Um mês, mais ou menos... Quando ele falou pela primeira vez que gostava de mim...

- Um, vamos comprar um teste e tiramos a duvida!

Elas entram na farmácia e vão direto a prateleira que as interessam, Sara pega um, e Catherine pega três, e ela pergunta:

- Para que tudo isso?

- Para não ter duvida...Traz esse também...

- Hum ta bom...

- São R$ 30,00 reais e 50 centavos...

- Aqui está, pode ficar com troco...


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13: Está ou não está?

Elas sobem para o quarto de Sara, para que Warrick não soubesse...Então ela entra primeiro e diz:

- Gil, pode nos dar licença alguns minutos?

- Claro...

Ele se vira olha para Catherine, com cara de preocupado e pergunta:

- O que foi Cath? Esta branca!

Sara se vira assustada, Cath coloca a mão sobre a boca, e Sara diz um pouco alto:

- Gil nos de licença!

- Ta !

Sai ele quase correndo do quarto, E um pouco assustado,assim que Gil saiu do quarto Cath corre para banheiro a se debruça no vaso e começa a vomitar Sara corre e segura seu cabelo, ao terminar, ela a encara e pergunta:

- Ainda tem dúvidas?

- Vou fazer o teste para com provar!

Sara sai do banheiro sem muita pressa e Catherine ainda meia tonta fecha a porta, alguns minutos depois, Sara se cansa de esperar e se joga na cama,respira fundo,e ao fecha os olhos Cath sai do banheiro com os testes na mão, e então, ela pergunta:

- Está ou não esta?

- Olha para comprovar por favor...Estou um pouco nervosa!

Ela avalia com um leve sorriso no rosto, e diz:

- Todos deram positivo!

- Ai meu Deus!

- Parabéns, futura mamãe!Quero que conte para o Warrick logo...

- Assim que criar coragem!

- E chega de caipirinhas, e bebidas alcoólicas!

- Ta...Ta...

- Catherine sobe toma um banho relaxa conta para ele,e quando terminar me avisa! Pode ser?

- Ta bom!

Ela coça a cabeça, demonstrando que esta nervosa, e sai andando lentamente... Sara começa a pular de alegria, vendo que nessa viagem acontecia tudo de bom, então pensou:

" Nossa que felicidade, agora imagina, eu grávida? Do Gil? Vou ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo!"

E mais uma vez começava a conversar com si mesma, imaginando como ficaria com um barrigão...E sorria ali sozinha com seus pensamentos, planos, e, sonhos que poderiam acontecer...


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14: Assumir?

Nick estava no jardim sem saber o que fazer...Pensando como aquilo havia acontecido com Greg!Ter se apaixonado logo por ele, mas, apesar de não se conformar com o sentimento alheio, achou bonito e sincero o que havia dito, e imagem daquela cena vinha sem parar em sua mente, o olhar de Greg, olhando-o fixamente, um olhar com tudo ao mesmo tempo, sinceridade, medo, nervoso, coragem...Tudo que ele precisava para contar ao Nick, seu mais profundo sentimento...Nick estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não escutou Grissom o chamar... Até que Gil resolveu caminhar até ele sem desviar o olhar, colocou a mão em seus ombros sacudindo-o levemente:

- Nick? Nick?

- Há... Oi ! oi desculpa...

- O que você tem?

- Nada! Fala...

- Você sabe o que houve com a Cath?

- Ã? Não sei... Por que?

- Não por que...Ela entrou no quarto com a Sara, branca como um fantasma!

- Não sei o que houve...

- Depois converso com o Warrick...

Ao perceber que Nick desviava o olhar, sem que ele concluísse o que estava dizendo, ele tentou encontrar onde seu olhar parava, mas não conseguiu, então, começou a chamá-lo novamente:

- Nick?Nick?Nick!

- A...ã? Oi!

- O que você tem cara?Você está esquisito!

- To bem, to bem!

- Não ta não!

- To sim!

Disse ele um pouco estressado se levantando rapidamente e dando as costas para Gil...Afogando-se em seus pensamentos, seguiu em frente sem perceber se quer onde estava indo, atravessou a rua e foi em direção ao mar, sentou-se a beira d'água sem reparar muito na bela paisagem,e mulheres que passavam e começou a pensar:

"Como será namorar um homem, se assumir e enfrentar preconceitos, piadas, pelo resto da vida...Nunca me senti tão confuso como hoje, não sei se fico com ele, se desapareço, se dou um belo fora...Estou sem reação! Cada vez que penso em magoá-lo mesmo que for sem querer,sinto que vou me magoar também, como se a dor dele fosse a minha!"

Levantou-se ainda sem decisão, precisava olhar mais uma vez para o rosto liso de Greg, olhar seus olhos, profundamente, então atravessou a rua quase correndo, subindo direto para o quarto entrou devagar, sem fazer um barulho se quer, encontrou Greg dormindo, com um leve sorriso no rosto como se estivesse sonhando com algo que gostasse, ao olhar aquele rosto fino, sentou-se levemente na cama, tão leve que Greg, mal se mexeu, passou as mãos em seu cabelos lisos, descendo para seu rosto,então ele acordou, com o mesmo olhar de antes e um belo sorriso, fixou e seus olhos dizendo:

- Antes que fale algo sonhei com você!

Retribuindo o olhar, perguntou:

- Sério? E o que você sonhou?

- Sonhei que estávamos juntos, e que seu canto, seu riso, seu som só estava onde eu estava, e não saiam do meu pensamento, cada vez mergulhava mais no meu coração...

- Parece que esta realmente gostando de mim, que...

Ele se levantou rapidamente, o interrompendo:

- Gostando? Para mim isso não é apenas gostar, e sim um amor que cresce cada vez mais me enlouquecendo...

- Posso continuar?

- A...Desculpe, continua!

Então surgiu um belo e enorme sorriso em seu rosto, aquele de orelha a orelha, Greg estranhou mais começou a ter mais esperança...Então Nick disse:

- Continuando, que bom que você me considera um amor,por que...


	15. Chapter 15

Cap.15: Um nova relação!

... – Por que estou disposto a namorar com você Greg, de me entregar a esse relacionamento!

E um lindo sorriso surgia no rosto de Greg, seu coração acelerava, então se inclinou para dar forte abraço em seguida de um beijo,e uma nova relação começa.

Entre um beijos calorosos, a primeira ralação começava, um símbolo de amor para Greg , e uma nova e estranha experiência para Nick... Após algumas horas, cairão em um leve e bom sono, Greg deitado no lindo peitoral de Nick, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto, levantou-se bem de vagar sem querer acordá-lo, já era noite e ele foi tomar um bom e longo banho, tendo uma retrospectiva do melhor dia de sua vida ele saiu se trocou e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a levemente... Saiu foi em direção ao jardim encontrando Gil lá, começaram a conversar:

- O Gil!

- Oi Greg! Que felicidade toda é essa ai?

- Ai só uma coisa boa que ocorreu , mas parece que não sou o único feliz aqui!

- É também aconteceu algo bom comigo...

- Hum, que bom para nós!

- É... Mas pena que as férias estão acabando!

- Pois é... Apenas três dias!

- É por isso temos que aproveitar!

- Sim, amanhã juntamos todos e decidimos o que vamos fazer nesses últimos dias!

- Claro!

- Bom, vou subir para meu quarto amanhã conversamos!

- Ta bom...

- Tchau Greg! Até amanhã!

- Até Gil!

Então se levantou deu as costas indo em direção ao elevador... Sem olhar para atrás subiu, Greg ficará ali mais algumas horas, e depois subiu também...Nick ainda dormia então deitou-se na cama sem que Nick percebesse e caiu no sono...


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16: Todos assumindo relacionamentos!

Catherine ainda não contara a Warrick sobre a sua gravidez, não conseguia toda vez que tentava falhava... Ao amanhecer, Catherine foi a primeira acordar levantou levemente com medo de Warrick acordasse, saiu de ponta de pé pegou o telefone e seguiu para a varanda, ligou para Sara, ela atendeu bem humorada, parecia que já estava acordada a muito tempo:

- Oi Cath! E ai contou para Warrick?

- Ai Sara, não tive coragem! Toda vez que começava eu parava no meio com medo de continuar!

- Medo do menina ele é o pai!

- Eu sei mas...

- Eu mas?

Warrick a interrompeu logo atrás, ela branca colocou a mão na boca e correu para o banheiro, entrou, trancou a porta e começou a vomitar, Warrick se assustou e batia na porta:

- Cath, Cath? Você esta bem?

Ela parava por um momento tentava responder mas era interrompida pela ânsia:

- Es...

- Cath, por favor abra a porta...

Finalmente o enjôo passou ela prendeu o cabelo abriu a porta e começou a lavar a boca...Warrick ainda espantado a interrogava:

- Pelo amor de Deus você está bem!

- Estou! Foi só um enjôo mas estou melhor!

- Enjôo? Você quase me matou do coração, Catherine você não quer ir a um médico?

- Não... Warrick , sente ai por favor, quero lhe contar algo!

Ele se:

- Diga meu amor diga, estou começando a ficar assustado!Você está doente?

- Percebi! Não amor, não estou doente!

- Então o que você tem?

- Warrick, é...É...

- É o que?

- Como posso lhe dizer isso?

- Fala mulher to ficando louco!

- É, Warrick, é...Eu estou...Estou...Estou grávida!

Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de um Warrick , um sorriso raro, visto poucas vezes estampado em seu rosto...

- O que! Sério!

- Sim!

Ele eu um pulo agarrou-a e deu um beijo caloroso:

- Sou o homem, mas feliz do mundo!

Retribuindo o beijo,deu um forte abraço nele, dizendo:

- Eu estava com tanto medo!

- Medo do que?

- De você não aceitar!

- Meu maior, e mais antigo sonho era ser pai e você o realizou eu te amo muito!

- Eu vou tomar um banho!

- Ta! Eu vou ligar para todos, e pedir para almoçarmos juntos!

- Ok!

Em seguida, ligou para o quarto de Greg e Nick, os dois ainda dormiam, Warrick percebeu, mas continuou e marcou um almoço!Logo em seguida para Sara e Grissom, dizendo a mesma coisa que disse para Nick, e marcaram para 13:h, ao desligar entrou no banho com Catherine e não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua barriga, imaginando, quando o bebê nascesse...Depois de alguns minutos saíram se arrumaram e desceram para o almoço e lá já estavam Greg e Nick, rindo feito loucos:

- Oi Greg, Oi nick!

Os cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso, bem retribuido:

- Oi Warrick!

Os dois disseram juntos:

- Oi meninos!

- Oi Cath!

- Oi!

Logo em seguida chegou Gil e Sara, cumprimentando a todos juntaram-se a mesa, e escolheram o que iriam comer, alguns minutos depois a comida chega Warrick se levanta e diz:

- Pessoal! Antes que comecem a comer, quero anunciar que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Por que?

Interrompeu Greg, e Nick, disse:

- Deixa ele terminar!

- Desculpa continue!

- Bom, quero anunciar a vocês, que vou ser pai, e o homem mais feliz do mundo!

O agito tomou conta da mesa,e Grissom levantou-se e disse:

- Vou aproveitar e anunciar o meu namoro com Sara!

- Nossa estão todos anunciando, namoro, noivado nessa vagem! Só falta...

Sendo interrompida, por Nick:

- Bom gente, só falta eu e o Greg, nós estamos namorando desde ontem...

Todos com cara de espantados, mas ao mesmo tempo felizes, Cath disse:

- É um espanto, mas mesmo assim eu apoio vocês, e também acho lindo vocês assumirem esse romance!

- Concordo com meu amor!

- É Cath tem toda razão! Independente de gostos, totalmente diferentes somos amigos, e estamos juntos!

- Que tal um brinde?

- Claro...

- Só que o meu não vai poder ser caipirinha, nem bebida alcoólica...

- Eu acompanho minha amada!

- Garçom, por favor! 4 caipirinhas e 2 guaranás...

Disse Gil, e o garçom responde educadamente:

- Sim senhor!

Alguns minutos depois as bebidas chega e Warrick, começa:

- Que todos nós sejamos felizes, independente de gostos, e que meu filho nasça muito saudável!

- Ehehe!

Todos brindaram alegremente, jantaram conversando e relembrando, momentos do passado...2 horas depois após varias conversas diferentes Greg disse:

- Que tal se saciemos para dar um passeio!

- Boa idéia, afinal amanhã a noite voltamos para Vegas!(Nick)

Então todos sobem para seu quartos para trocarem de roupa...


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17: Ultimo passeio!

Após se trocarem, todos caminharam calmamente para a praia, os homens carregando as coisas enquanto as mulheres só tagarelavam, incluindo Greg, que se entrosava na conversa feminina.

Chegaram ajeitaram-se em um canto mais vazio e antes de sentar-se Nick, já comentou:

- Vocês querem que eu vá buscar algo, diga logo pois depois não irei mas lá!

- Eu vou com você Nick!

Interrompeu Greg animado! E todos começaram a dize o que queriam:

- Ai Nick me traz um água sem gás por favor estou um pouco enjoada!

- Acompanho a Cath! (Warrick)

- Bom eu quero um caipirinha!

- Eu acompanho a Sara e vocês escolhem o que querem!

- Por favor, vê se não demora!

- Ok, ok... Daqui a pouco estamos aqui!

Disse Greg dando as costas...Ao saírem Warrick encarou Gil jogou um punhado de areia para chamar sua atenção, pois não desviava o olhar de Sara, ele retribuiu o olhar, com um pouco de raiva, e Warrick disse:

- Opa!Calma garanhão! Que tal um mergulho?

- É até que cai bem, esta bem quente!

E os dois se levantam dando selinho em suas amadas, saíram praticamente correndo em direção ao mar, alguns minutos depois os meninos chagam com as bebidas, entregando para Sara Nick perguntou:

- Cadê o Gil e o Warrick?

- Está vendo aqueles duas criancinhas ali fazendo guerra d'água, são eles!

Diz ela apontando para o mar, Greg que estava quieto logo disse:

- Sem nos esperar a mais eu pego esse dois!

- Vamos Nick!

- Vamos! Cath segura minha bebida por favor!

- Não Nick me desculpa esse cheiro me enjoa!

- Daqui que eu seguro Nick!

Disse Sara estendendo a mão, ele entregou o copo e saiu correndo, dando um tapinha da bunda de Greg que andava lentamente, e logo começou a correr, e as mulheres só comentavam das criancices de seus amados e amigos...O homens só saíram da água uma hora depois, e as mulheres estavam cansadas de aguardarem no sol, Sara que tomou a bebida de todos, menos a de Warrick que Cath havia bebido, estava bem alterada! E eles chegaram cobrando as bebidas, e como sempre o primeiro foi Gil:

- Onde está minha bebida?

- Pergunta para Sara!

Quando se virou viu que Sara brisava olhando para o mar, mas mesmo assim foi cobrar a bebida:

- Sara...Sara?...Sara!

- A...A, oi!

Com essa pequena fala todos já perceberam que ela estava bêbada!

- Sara cadê minha bebida?

- E a minha!

- A minha?

Disse logo depois Nick e Greg, formando um certo coral, então ainda com a voz chocha ela respondeu:

- Ué você demoraram e eu bebi!

- A de nós 3?

- Claro! Já viu o Calor?

Disse ela apontando para o sol e virando os olhos, e Warrick logo disse:

- Ai bem que a minha água ela não tomou!

- A amor essa ai que tomou foi eu, ta muito quente!

- Sara, eu quero outra bebida!

- I to serada!

- E bêbada!

- Não to não!

- Está Sim!

- Não estou consigo até fazer o 4 olha...

Ao tentar fazer o número 4 com as pernas ela caiu ao chão, logo Gil olhou para Nick e Greg dizendo:

- É ela ta bêbada!

- Ai isso doeu, que tal irmos embora?

- Ótima idéia!

Disse Gil ficando irritado! E todos pegaram suas coisas exceto Gil que teve que carregar Sara no colo, atravessaram a rua dessa vez apressados, entraram no hotel indo direto para o elevador, ao chegar entraram todos calados, e assim saíram! Gil ao entrar no seu quarto foi direto ao banheiro para dar banho na Sara ao ligar o chuveiro no morno, ela disse:

- Eu não quero morno quero gelado!

Gil irritado colocou logo no gelado como ela pediu, e o banho foi longo, ao sair do banho ele secou-a e uma camiseta sua, e ela logo caiu e um sono profundo! E ele foi até o jardim para tomar um ar fresco e encontrou Warrick lá:

- Oi Warrick!

- Oi Gil e ai como esta a Sara?

- Dormindo como uma pedra!

Disse ele sentando ao seu lado, e ele continuou e perguntar:

- E você esta estressado?

- Sim tive que dar um longo banho nela!

- A garanhão vai falar que você não gostou!

Ele não respondeu mas soltou um leve sorriso de afirmação, e disse:

- Mudando totalmente de assunto amanhã voltamos néh?

- É pena que o Ecklie não da mais que 3 semanas de férias para nós!

- No dia que aquele lá fizer algo de bom para nós vai Nevar na África!

- Bom Gil deixe-me subir que minha mulher me espera! Sabe como é néh?

- É melhor você subir amanhã as 15:h na recepção para fecharmos as contas e partimos!

- Ok!

Diz ele se levantando e dando as costas, Gil ficou ali mas um certo tempo mas logo foi embora também! Sara ainda dormia em um sono profundo e nem percebeu que ele havia chegado e se deitado a seu lado, segurando-a pela cintura, caiu em profundo sono!


	18. Chapter 18

Cap.18: Tchau brasil!

Acordando desanimado exatamente as 11:h Gil foi direto para o banho, que não durou muito. Ao sair Sara ainda dormia ele então se arrumou, recolheu suas coisas que estavam espalhadas e assim que terminou acordou-a. Ela sem animo disse:

- Ai só mais um pouquinho!

- Sara levanta já estamos começando a ficar atrasados!

- Ai ta bom!

Levantou-se ainda cambaleando e foi em direção do banheiro, Gil então ligou para os outros para conferir se estavam acordados:

- Cath?

- Oi Gil! Bom dia!

- Bom dia a você também!

- Vejo que já estava acordada!

- Faz tempo!

- Está pronta?

- Não ainda falta um pouco!

- Sei! E o Warrick?

- Está no banho!

- Ok então, vou ligar para o Greg!

- Ta bom, até daqui a pouco!

- Até!

Ao desligar o telefone, Sara gritou do banheiro assustando-o:

- Gil!

- Ai Sara o que foi?

- Pega uma toalha para mim, esqueci!

- Ta bom!

Disse ele pegando a toalha que estava na cama, abrindo a porta do banheiro com um leve sorriso, disse:

- Aqui está meu amor!

Disse ele agarrando-a pelas costas:

- Ai Gil você esta frio! Pare!

Disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- Ta bom, ok! Vou liga para o Greg!

Disse ele dando as costas! Ao sair do banheiro pegou sua mala e colocou ao lado da porta, apanhando o telefone sobre a cama discou os números rapidamente:

- Greg?

- Oi Gil! Tudo bem?

- Claro! Esta pronto?

- To quase!

- E o Nick?

- Sim!

- Nos encontre as 13:30, o na recepção as 14:h e meia, precisamos estar no aeroporto as 15:h!

- Ok! Que horas são ?

- 14:h!

- Ai caramba vou me atrasar, ok Gil obrigada!

Diz ele praticamente desligando o telefone na cara de Gil, Sara saiu do banheiro já vestida ele estranhou e perguntou:

- Já pronta?

- Sim! Cadê minha mala?

- Esta ali!

- Obrigada!

- Vamos descer para almoçar?

- Sim! Estou morta de fome!

- Estamos meia hora adiantados!

- Ótimo!

Os dois desceram e almoçaram em exatamente 20 min. Ao terminar subiram pegaram suas malas verificaram se não haviam esquecidos nada e desceram sem pressa, chegando lá todos os esperavam com cara de sono, os homens carregavam a mala enquanto as mulheres caminhavam de braços dados. Não demorou muito e o táxi chegou. Guardaram as malas e seguiram em frente, chegando ao aeroporto as 14:55, já anunciava a ultima chamada para o vôo, apressados foram direto ao portão de embarque e voltaram a Las Vegas , com novos casai formados e um bebê a caminho!


	19. Chapter 19

Cap. 19: Agora?

8 meses se passaram e Cath estava sentada na cadeira da sala comendo um pote de brigadeiro, enrolada em um cobertor, pois era inverno. Sara que passava um tempo em sua casa estava tomando banho. Ao terminar o banho vestiu-se e desceu para fazer companhia a Cath. Ao chagar ela estava no chão com as mãos sobra a barriga:

- Catherine! Você esta bem?... Ai meu Deus o que u faço?

Assustada correu até a cozinha pegando seu celular que estava sobre o balcão e ligou para a ambulância:

- Alô?Por favor é uma emergência!

- Qual a emergência senhora?

- A bolsa da minha amiga estorou, eu não sei o que fazer!

- Endereço por favor?

- Rua Cameron Street 4777, Las Vegas

Antes que conseguisse continuar a falar Cath deu um grito agudo da sala, assustada darruba o celular no chão e corre até Catherine:

- SARA!

- Ai meu Deus!

- Eu não vou agüentar!

- Ai! Ta, ta! Vamos lá...

Ainda nervosa correu até o sofá pegou uma o travesseiro onde Cath estava apoiada, colocou abaixo de sua cabeça, engatinhando foi avaliar a situação do bebê, ao levantar o vestido, arregalando os olhos reparou que a cabeça do bebê já estava saindo:

- Cath, ta saindo!

- Aii! Sara você vai ter que faer o parto!

- Agora?

- Anda logo!

- Ta! Ta legal! Empurra!

- To tentando!

- Com calma vai!

Puxou o cobertor que estava no chão, e posicionou a em um braço enquanto manuseava cuidadosamente o bebê que saia aos poucos com outro:

- Falta pouco!

Catherine dando um forte grito agudo, soltou o corpo sem forças no chão e logo escutou o choro do bebê:

- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso! Ai ! É uma menina!

Logo escutaram um estrondo que vinha do lado de fora, a ambulância quem chegara, os para-médicos entraram correndo, um na direção de Cath e outro na de Sara, ela brava encarou a mulher e disse:

- Uma hora depois!

Colocaram a Cath em um maca e a levaram para a ambulância, Sara trancou a casa e seguiu junto. Chegando lá ligou para Warrick explicando o que havia acontecido, deixando ele um pouco nervoso, avisou que iria assim que o turno terminasse!

Algumas horas depois, Warrick chega ao hospitatl com nervoso pergunta:

- Cadê elas?

- Estão no quarto 201, no final do corredor.

Ele deu as costas e caminhou até o quarto:

- Quer dizer que a titia fez o parto!

- Ai nem me fale que medo!

- Elas estão bem?

- Sim claro!


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20: Reencontro

- Que tal tomarmos um café?

- Ta bom!

Os dois caminham até a lanchonete e sentam-se na primeira mesa que virão e começaram a conversar:

- E ai o que vai querer?

- Só um café mesmo!

- Ok!então eu vou até o galpão buscar!

- Ta!

Ele se levanta da um selinho em Sara e caminha até o galpão. Sara começa a sentir um pouco de frio e veste a blusa que estava amarrada em sua cintura, assim que terminou sentiu alguém colocando seu cabelo para traz, pensando que era Gil não se importou, e em seguida um leve cochicho em seu ouvido com um voz bem sedutora:

- Senhorita Sidle? Que enorme prazer em revela!

Ao perceber que não era Gil, virou-se um pouco assustada:

- Pocter? David Pocter!

Disse ela abrindo um sorrido de orelha a orelha, e levantando-se rapidamente para lhe dar um abraço, que foi muito bem retribuído:

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro! Que pergunta!

- Mas e ai meu querido! Como vai a vida! Você esta tão bonito!

- Vai ótima! Bonito a para! Você que está g..É... Linda!

Ela sem graça tenta muda de assunto:

- Mas e ai o que f az aqui em Vegas?Você não estava em Holyood?

- Vim apenas visitar a minha tia que esta internada aqui! Quando cheguei pensei em te ligar, soube que você veio trabalhar por aqui...Seu número continua o mesmo?

- Um... Sim, continua!

- Que tal marcamos de sair! Vou ficar aqui mais uns três dias ou mais ainda!

- Claro com prazer!

Gil chega,e com ciúme fala:

- Pois não?

- A oi Grissom! Esse é David Pocter! Um velho amigo de faculdade! David esse é meu namorado Gil Grissom...

- Hum, oi...

Dizem os dois sem entusiasmo David se levanta da um beijo na testa de Sara, e diz:

- Te ligo para sairmos!

- Claro!

- Tchau!

Sara a cena com a mão se tirar os olhos dele, Gil se senta e ao perceber que ela ainda o olhava pela porta de vidro disse:

- Você não tem nada para me contar?

- Ã?Não por que?

- Quem é ele?

- David?

- Claro!

- Foi um amigo meu de faculdade!

- Amigo?

- Ta legal, fomos namorados um tempinho...

Ele olhou para sua xícara , e assim tomaram o café, silenciosamente, nem uma palavra a sala vazia, assim ficaram um bom tempo, ao terminarem ali ficaram, nenhum sem olhar diretamente para os olhos do outro, até que Warrick chegou super entusiasmado:

- A oi! Vocês estão aqui!

- E ai,com ela está?

Pergunta Sara, assim que ela tirou a atenção de Gil ele começou a encará-la sem desviar o olhar:

- Ela está ótima! Feliz também... Vai receber alta amanhã pela manhã, vou ver se consigo tirar uma folga...

- Isso Warrick por favor amanhã vou ter que trabalhar!

- Ok!

- Bom eu posso ir?

- Pode o Nick vai passar aqui junto com Greg após acabar o turno deles...

- Ta! Qualquer coisa me liga viu?

- Pode deixar!

- Gil me da uma carona?É que eu vim de ambulância!

- Claro!

- Só vou passar no quarto para ver a Cath e... Já escolheram o nome?

- Sim…Kate, Kate Willows Brown!

- Que lindo! Bom vou passar lá para dar um tchau e te encontro no estacionamento pode ser?

- Ta...

- Tchau Warrick!

Disse ela indo abraçá-lo, Gil levantou logo após dela e cumprimentou-o e foi em direção do estacionamento... Sara foi sem pressa até o quarto para se despedir, entrou lentamente sem fazer barulho e la estava Cath amamentando Kate:

- Cath vou embora ta bom!

- Sara obrigada! Obrigada mesmo, pelo que fez por mim...

- Que isso não foi nada!

- Bom tenho que ir para o laboratório, por mais uma longa noite!

- Boa sorte!

Sara ri agradece, da um beijo em Cath e depois um lento em Kate, se despede e vai a caminho do estacionamento, Gil a esperava logo na saída do hospital, ela entrou e percebeu que ele não estava normal, e puxou assunto:

- Me deixe na casa da Cath ta?

- Não vai para o laboratório?

- Vou mas vou passa para tomar um banho, e pegar minhas coisa depois sigo para o laboratório!

- De táxi?

- Não me carro esta lá também!

- Um, ta bom!

E um profundo silêncio tomou conta do carro, e Sara ficando nervosa perguntou:

- Por que esta assim comigo?

- Assim como?

- Não sei... Não falou nada depois que saímos do hospital!

- Estou normal Sara!

- Não ta não!

Fez-se silêncio novamente no carro. Alguns minutos depois chegou a casa de Cath, e Sara saiu sem ao menos se despedir ou olhar os olhos do amado, sentindo um forte e rude olhar sobre ela, começou a acelerar o passo, ele esperou-a entrar dentro de casa para ir embora.

Entrando foi direto ao banheiro confusa, sem saber por que ele estava daquele jeito com ela, algumas horas atrás estavam tão bem. Tomou um curto banho, se arrumou de pressa, e já atrasada pegou a chave de seu carro, sobre o galpão da cozinha, trancou a porta, correu até a garagem e ligou o carro, acelerando muito, chegou em apenas 20 minutos no laboratório. Foi direto a Sara de Gil ,bateu na porta e entrou:

- Grissom?

- Oi!

Colocou sua bolsa na cadeira e o celular sobre a mesa, e perguntou:

- Tem algo para mim?

- Sim, Assassinato em uma boate, com 2 mortos...O Nick Vai lhe ajudar!

- Ele não foi ver a Cath?

- Não precisava dele aqui,só tenho vocês dois hoje!

- Ok!

Diz ela saindo quase correndo pegando somente a bolsa, esquecendo seu celular sobre a mesa, foi até seu armário que estava aberto, praticamente jogou suas coisas la dentro, e seguiu, ao chegando no estacionamento sentiu falta de seu celular, e foi até a sala de Gil, entrando reparou que ele fuçava brava perguntou:

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Ele assustado ficou sem palavras:

- Você não tem vergonha de fuçar no celular dos outro não?

- Ele tocou fui olhar e adivinha! Era uma mensagem! Adivinha de quem?

- Você abriu? Você abriu a minha mensagem! O você tem na cabeça! O celular é meu você não tem o direito!

- Era de David, te convidando para jantar! E sabe o pior? Te chamando de MEU AMOR!

Destacando as duas ultimas palavras da frase, a encarou bravo! Ela continuou:

- Só de raiva vou aceitar esse jantar e você não vai ter direito de dizer nada! NADA!

Disse ela destacando apenas a ultima palavra e saindo furiosa, a caminho do estacionamento, ao entrar no carro, respondeu a mensagem aceitando o convite e dizendo que ligava para ele quando acabasse o turno para marcarem o melhor horário, e um bom restaurante, demonstrando entusiasmo!


	21. Chapter 21

Cap. 21: Encontro?

Algumas horas depois, acaba o turno de Sara, ela super cansada, vai para o laboratório pegar suas coisas e ir direto para casa, tomar um belo, e bom banho! Chegando lá, Grissom saia, encarando-a friamente, pois seu turno também havia acabado; ela nem olhou em seu rosto seguiu em frente, caminhando até seu armário, pensava,e lembrava da briga que tivera com ele no inicio da noite com uma leve dor no coração se lembrou que havia marcado com David, e resolveu lhe mandar uma mensagem:

" David, meu turno acaba de terminar, vou para casa tomar um bom banho e assim que terminar te ligo para marcamos onde ir! Beijos; Sidle!"

Chegando em seu armário que já estava aberto pegou sua bolsa e nem se quer fechou a porta, saiu andando rápido, e foi direto para o estacionamento, e notou que o carro de Gil ainda estava lá, achou estranho mas continuou. Ao entrar no carro seu celular vibrou, deu uma olhada fechou a porta e abriu a mensagem que acabara de chegar:

"Sidle, vou com você o horário que escolher sem problemas, estou a sua disposição! Beijos; Pocter!"

Ela deu um leve sorriso, se lembrando de como de davam bem e de tudo que aprontaram juntos; jogou o celular sobre o banco, ligou o carro e seguiu em frente .Pegou um atalho ansiosa para chegar em casa, e em poucos minutos, já estava lá. Descendo do carro percebeu que a porta estava aberta e lembrou de que Cath chegaria hoje; atravessou quase correndo, empurrando a porta sem fazer barulho foi até seu quarto, jogando as coisas sobre a cama correu até o quarto que fizeram para Kate. E lá estava Cath de pé ao lado do berço admirando a beleza de sua filha, entrou de mansinho caminhou até ela lhe dando um belo beijo no rosto em seguida de um abraço e Cath logo cochichou:

- Vamos ate meu quarto para podermos conversar melhor!

Ela respondeu sim com a cabeça e ajudou Cath que ainda tinha dificuldades para andar; chegando no quarto a primeira pergunta que Catherine fez foi perguntar sobre Gil, e fez-se um pequena dor no peito de Sara, dor de tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma cara choro começou desabafar:

- Ai que ódio!

- Vocês brigaram de novo?

- Ai ele estúpido!

- O estúpido que você ama!

- Ai... Eu sei mas nem por isso ele tem direito de mexer em minha coisas, principalmente meu celular!

- Sara! Ele te ama!

- Eu sei mas sabe como eu sou!

- E o que tinha em seu celular que fez vocês brigarem?

Ela sem palavra olhou para o chão e assim ficou, mas continuou a falar:

- Ontem no hospital, eu encontrei um amigo de faculdade, um amigo que eu gostava muito! E ele disse me ligava para marcarmos de sair; e concordei, e fiquei aguardando, mas sem ansiedade ou algo assim, até que de noite quando cheguei ao laboratório, fui a sala de Grissom ver se tinha algo para mim, e sai me esquecendo do celular em cima da mesa...

- E ele ligou?

- Não... Mando uma mensagem, me chamando de meu amor, mas não é nada de mas, ai quando voltei para buscar, Gil estava lendo, e fiquei brava com isso e começamos a discutir! E só de raiva aceitei o convite!

- Encontro?

- Não! Nós somos amigos poxa Cath, não é por que estou namorando que não posso deixar de sair com meus amigos!

- Eu sei... E você vai quer horas?

- Só passei para tomar um banho me arrumar e ir!

- E por que não chamou Gil para ir com você?

- Não!

- Não, por que?

- Ai Cath por favor!

- Ta, ta se ele ligar aqui aviso que você saiu!

- Obrigada!

Disse dando um forte abraço em Cath e saindo correndo em direção a seu quarto pegou sua toalha e seguiu ao banheiro! Tomou um banho rápido se arrumou e ligou para David:

- Pocter?

- Oi Sara! Tudo bem?

- Bem... E com você?

- Vou bem também e ai decidiu para onde vai?

- Que tal se fossemos ao Hot Piper?

- Ótimo!

- E mais um lanchonete mas gosto de lá!

- Se você gosta eu também gosto!

- Um... Ok então te vejo lá?

- Você vai chegar eu já vou estar a sua espera!

- Um... Ta até daqui a pouco então!

- Até!

- Tchau!

Disse ela sem esperar que ele terminasse falar. Pagando sua bolsa sobre a cama, a chave do carro sobre a cabeceira, foi até o quarto de Cath avisar que estava indo mas ela estava dormindo então perseguiu, Olhou o chaveiro que ficava ao lado da janela, para verificar se tinha chaves da porta, e como tinha saiu trancando, entrou no carro, e seguiu um pouco apressada, ligou o radio para relaxa e lembrara da briga que teve com seu amor, ao pensar , acelerou, e agora estava a 60 km/h, sem se importar com a velocidade continuou, chegando ao restaurante bem rápido, estacionou próximo a entrada, pegou a bolsa o celular e quando estava subindo as escadas percebeu que havia se esquecido de trancar o carro, virou-se e apertou o botão do alarme que estava junto a chave e reparou que no estacionamento entrava um carro igual ao de Gil, mas como não conseguia ler a placa virando-se pensou:

" Por que as coisas dele me perseguem?"

Entrando avistou David que acenou, ele se sem tava na penúltima mesa, ela caminhou lentamente até ele sem pressa alguma; ele se levantou e cumprimentou-a com um forte abraço, que durou poucos segundos e se sentaram ele perguntou entregando-lhe o cardápio:

- O que vai querer?

- Só um hambúrguer e um suco!

Ele chamou a garçonete e fez o pedido, e puxou assunto relembrando os velhos tempos:

- Sara lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos , você tinha caído sabre a poça de lama e eu fui te ajudar?

- Ai nem me lembre, que mico, mas foi muito engraçado fiquei imunda!( disse com um enorme sorriso)

Quando ia começar a falar mais alguma coisa do passado eu uma olhada em um homem que estava entrando e disse:

- Como esse povo usa óculos de sol e boné dentro de uma lanchonete? Parece até fugitivo!

Ela sem olha para traz, para ver a figura disse:

- Cada louco com suas manias!

Ele sorriu, e a comida chegara, e comeram rapidamente, até rápido de mais, empurrando o prato para os lado ele pregou os olhos no olha de Sara, e não tirou mais , ela começou a ficar em graça e tentou puxar assunto:

- Então David, me conte como anda sua vida!

- Sara... Me esqueci de como era bom passar o tempo com você, de como nos dávamos bem e dávamos boas risada juntos! Por que não larga tudo e vem comigo, vem ser minha!

Ela sem graça começou a encarar o chão ele então debruçando sobre a mesa lhe deu um beijo que foi interrompido, ele logo reparou que o estranho homem que entrara mais cedo levantou-se brutamente e saiu batendo a porta, e Sara que nem percebeu novamente começou a brigar com ele:

- O que você tem na cabeça David Pocter eu venho aqui para matar a saudade como uma amiga e você faz isso?Você é ridículo!

- Mas...

- Cala a boca seu filho da mãe!

Diz ela com muita raiva pegando sua bolsa que estava sobre a mesa e saiu sem olhar para traz, bateu a porta da lanchonete entro no carro já ligando sem fechar a porta e saiu com muita pressa.

Ao pegar o caminho mas longo para voltar para casa, começou a se sentir raiva, e lá dentro de seu coração que acelerava cada vez mais, surgia uma dor, uma dor forte, uma dor de arrependimento, a dor da traição, a dor que se criava apesar de sua inocência naquela história e começo a pensar em Gil, e como ele agiria se soubesse daquilo, e a dor aumentava. Querendo ficar sozinha entro em uma rua deserta e estacionou para pensar, refletir sobre o ultimo acontecimento. E alguns minuto depois, bateram bruscamente no vidro do lado de fora, ela pulando de susto olhou para ver quem era, era Gil, ela desceu do carro ainda com aquela dor, sem ao menos fechar a porta Ele começou a gritar com ela:

- O que foi aquilo que eu vi?

- Que?

- Eu Sara Sidle eu vi tudo vi você beijando David Pocter!

- Você me seguiu?

- Segui, segui sim, segui por que sabia que ia dar nessa merda!

- Gil Grissom eu não tive culpa!

- Não parecia isso!

- Gil...

- Sara! Chega, to cansado disso já acabou!

- Acabou o que? Você esta terminando comigo! Você não pode fazer isso!

- Posso quanto estou fazendo! Eu não quero mas sabe der você; de nada que venha de você! Eu sou, fui um idiota de acreditar em você! Nunca mas quero te ver na minha frente!

- Quer sabe Gilbert Grissom, parece que você não gostava mas de mim e que precisava e precisava de um bela desculpa para terminar comigo, e comseguiu, se almenos me deixasse explicar mas não, tinha que ser o dono da razão!

Disse ela entrando no carro com seus olhos transbordando de lagrimas e do lado de fora ele continuava gritando.

Ligando o carro enfiou o pé no acelerador e começou a andar, rápido, muito rápido, seu coração queimava como fogo em brasa, suas mãos tremiam como um lençol balançado pelo vento no varal, seus olhos, a, seus olhos transbordavam assim como a dor que aumentava em seu peito...

Os faróis abertos, o carro em alta velocidade,e um cruzamento bem a sua frente...


	22. Chapter 22

Cap.22: Acidente

Ao perceber que o farol passara para o amarelo Sara deu uma brusca freada, parando no meio do cruzamento, nervosa e com medo olhou para todos lados para verificar se não vinha nenhum carro, mas vinha, um lentamente, ela aliviada se preparou para voltar de ré, só que o carro depois acelerou muito! Pegando seu carro em cheio!

...

Gil tinha acabado de chegar ao laboratório, super nervoso, sem falar com ninguém caminhou até a sua sala queria ficar sozinho. Sentou-se, lembrando-se da sena que tinha visto um pouco mais cedo, conseqüentemente irritado começou a xinga Sara mentalmente!

Um grande empurrão na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos! Catherine que entrara na sala correndo parou em frente sua mesa e disse:

- Grissom pelo amor de Deus! – disse ela sem fôlego...

- O que foi Cath, quer me matar?

Ela não diz nada então ele continua:

- Calma respira! Parece que viu um fantasma!

- Foi bem pior! – disse ela jorrando água de seus olhos...

- O que aconteceu fala! Você está me assustando!

- A Sara, ela sofreu um acidente!

De repente parecia que seu mundo havia parado, que seu coração não batia mais, que o sangue parava de correr em suas veias, como se estivesse morrido, adormecido no mundo arrependimento, e da dor, e com um forte baque ele acordou.

- Que, como, onde? Que horas?

- Eu não sei, só sei que o estado dela parece grave!

- Pelo amor de Deus me fala onde ela esta! – Diz ele pegando-a pelos ombros...

- É no Summerlin, sabe onde é? – diz ela ainda chorando!

- Sei – diz ele dando as costas correndo... E ela grita:

- Eu vou com você pelo amor de Deus me espera!

E os dois corriam como loucos entre os corredores do laboratório a caminho do estacionamento, chegando lá seu carro estava praticamente na porta e os dois entraram batendo fortemente as portas!

Gil ligou o carro e saiu correndo como um bala, navegando novamente em seus pensamentos, lembrou da ultima imagem de Sara em sua mente, a imagem que infelizmente não era boa, a imagem que abriu um buraco em seu peito, com o carro a 90/km por hora, Chegou no hospital em apenas 10 min .desceu do carro pegando somente a chave, deixando tudo aberto.

Entrando correndo no hospital parou em frente a recepção:

- Pelo amor de Deus moça! Onde esta Sara Sidle?

- Deixa eu dar um olhada...- diz ela pegando uma prancheta que estava sobre o balcão- Ela chegou a alguns minutos de ambulância e está na U.T.I no final do corredor a esquerda.

- UTI ai meu Deus!

Diz ele saindo correndo sem mesmo agradecer a moça, Cath o acompanhava, ao chegar na porta ainda correndo foi barrado:

- Opa, onde o senhor pensa que vai? Aqui só é autorizado médicos!

- Por favor, estou a procura de informações de Sara Sidle! Pelo amor de Deus me de alguma noticia!

- É a que chegou de ambulância a pouco?

- A... Deve ser, ela sofreu um acidente de carro – disse Cath com os olhos cheio de lagrimas...

- Ela esta sendo examinada, Pela doutora Wend, você podem esperar aqui fora e assim que tiverem noticias mando avisar vocês!

- Ta bom obrigada – respondei Catherine educadamente. Gil faz um cara de quem caiu na real e pergunta:

- Como conseguiu correr?

- Ai, na hora do susto acho que ta até vôo se for preciso.

- Não é sério!

- Ai não sei, o médico me passou um remédio para ficar boa rápido, comprimidos por dia! Deve ter ajudado!

- Eita esse é milagroso .E a Kate esta com quem?

Mal terminou a frase e foi interrompido:

- Desculpa vocês estão querendo noticias de Sara Sidle?

- Sim por favor – disse Gil com os olhos arregalados

- Bom a situação não esta nada boa...- Gil abaixa a cabeça e a médica continua- Mas poderia ser pior!

- Como poderia ser pior doutora ela esta na UTI! – disse Cath com os olhos transbordando.

- Bom seria pior se tivesse afetado o bebê! – Gil levanta a cabeça com o olhos enormes, ela percebe o espanto dos dois e pergunta:

- Você não sabiam que ela está...- Ela é interrompida por Gil que diz abestado com uma dor ainda maior no peito:

- Grávida?

- Isso! Apesar de estar inconsciente e em um profundo sono isso não afeta o bebe! Seria pior se ela tivesse batido a barriga, a sorte foi que como o carro bateu ao lado do banco do passageiro na a acertou do pescoço para baixo!

- E o que fez com que ela entrasse nesse...- diz Cath interessada mas sem saber como dizer, e a doutora continua dizendo para ela:

- Coma, só que o coma dela não é induzido, e isso da mais chances dela acordar!

- Em quanto tempo doutora? – pergunta Gil

- Uma semana no Maximo, a não ser que ela piore!

- E o bebe? – diz Gil com os olhos enormes

- Ele vai ficar bem como ele é muito novo é como se ele estivesse junto com ela, e isso não atrapalhar em nada. Bom, agora tenho que ir!

Antes que ela se retirasse o celular de Grissom toca e ele se retira para atender:

- Grissom?

- Gilbert Grissom? aqui é William James, sou da policia, e acabo de presenciar o acidente de Sara Sidle, ela é da mesma criminalística que você certo?

- Sim, já estou sabendo estou com ela aqui no hopital!

- É, que bom ajude ela, não parecia nada bem quando saiu daqui mas indo direto ao assunto! Eu estou aqui com o causador do acidente, ele diz que conhecia você, que você poderia ajudar ele a sair dessa!

- Seria difícil, mas como é o nome dele?


	23. Chapter 23

Cap. 23: Canalha!

... Disse ele nervoso

- David Pocter, conhece?

- O que? Manda esse... Esse homem para o meu laboratório de criminalística agora!Eu o encontro lá!

Voltando rapidamente ao encontro de Cath, que olhava pela janela com um pensamento distante, pôs as mãos um de seus ombros e disse:

- Catherine, por favor, tem como você ficar aqui com ela?Preciso resolver um assunto no laboratório!

- Claro, com prazer!

- Obrigada!

Diz ele beijando a testa dela e saindo rapidamente a caminho do estacionamento, chegando lá entrou no carro, que deixara aberto, ligando o carro o sangue queimava em suas veias o ódio aumentava cada vez mais, e aquela cena vindo em sua mente, deixando seu coração com fogo em brasa.

Ligou o carro e saiu praticamente correndo até o laboratório encontrando Nick na recepção:

- Oi Nick!

- Oi Gil, o que houve você saiu daqui correndo com Cath e ninguém sabe por que?

- Depois eu te conto tudo direitinho!Agora preciso de um grande favor seu!

- Claro!

- Olha a fixa de David Pocter, por favor!

- Ta David Pocter? – diz ele anotando o nome em um papel.

- É!

Reponde Gil já com uma certa distância dele, passando em sua sala, caminhou até seu armário e pegou um gravador, e pensou:

"A partir desse momento vou me dedicar o Maximo para por esse canalha na cadeia"

Ele da uma breve olhada para o gravador enfiando-o no bolso, sai da sala, dando de cara com um policial:

- Gilbert Grissom?

- Sim!

- Sou eu William James!

- Me acompanhe, por favor! – diz Gil já acelerando o passo, o policial sem responder o segue pelos corredores do laboratório. Virando a esquerda de um corredor sem saída entraram em uma das salas de interrogatório.

- Sente-se, por favor!- diz Gil e o policial obedece, Gil então o olha fixamente e continua:

- Você pode me dizer o que viu exatamente durante o acidente? – diz ele pegando o gravador de seu bolso ligando e colocando sobre a mesa, então a dor de seu peito voltava, ainda maior!

- Bom...- começa o policial – Eu estava em horário de trabalho na hora do acidente, estava perseguindo o carro de Sara!

- Perseguindo o carro de Sara?- pergunta Gil espantado

- Sim fui mandado pelo rádio patrulha, ela estava quase 100 por hora quando comecei a perseguição, o bom foi que pegamos todos os faróis abertos, até que fui tentar ultrapassá-la, e reparei que bem a nossa frente havia um cruzamento com acabara de ficar com a sinalização amarela, então dei uma forte freada, parando em cima da faixa, ela em seguida, também freou bruscamente parando no meio do cruzamento, a sorte foi que não vinha carro de nenhum dos lados, quer dizer vinha um lentamente, só que de repente ele acelerou muito como se quisesse acertar o carro de propósito!

- Qual era a cor do carro? – diz Gil o interrompendo, ele responde.

- Era um Ford vermelho o carro do senhor pocter.

E foram interrompidos novamente por uma leve batida na porta:

- Gerson? – disse Nick enfiando a cabeça entre a porta, Gil se levanta e vai a seu encontro dizendo:

- Aguarde um minuto Will, por favor!

- Sem problemas – respondeu ele. E os dois se retiraram da sala:

- E ai o que conseguiu descobrir?

- Parece que seu misterioso homem, já pegou dois anos de prisão, e esta com um processo em andamento...- diz Nick entregando uma pequena pasta, ele abrindo a pasta pergunta:

- Quais os motivos?

- A prisão por homicídio doloso de uma mulher chamada Kristen Robert de 27 anos!

- Puxa! E o processo?

- Por espancamento de uma mulher de 30, o cara é um canalha!

- Pois é!

- Tem mais alguma coisa para mim? – pergunta ele ansioso pela resposta, e Gil reponde:

- No momento não, mas me acompanhe neste caso, por favor, é muito importante!

- Ok! Responde ele decepcionado.

Eles entram na sala bastante sérios, Gil se senta e Nick se apóia na parede. E ele continua:

- Bom, foi o que viu? E você tem como provar o que esta dizendo?

- Olha eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que tem uma câmera no local. – Gil mais animado se vira para Nick e diz:

- Nick, por favor, vai até o local e verifique!

- Pode deixar! – diz ele dando as costas e saindo apressadamente pela porta.

- Ok, obrigada senhor James, se precisar de novo o procurarei. – ele diz sim com a com a cabeça e sai.

Gil sai logo atrás dele e vai a procura de do canalha, como pensava ele, pelos corredores do laboratório.

Ele encontra Warrick que logo vai dizendo:

- Gil tem um homem te aguardando na sala de espera!

- Qual é o nome dele você sabe?

- É... – diz ele levantando os olhos, olhando para o teto, como se tenta-se lembrar o nome do individuo...- É David... Pocter!

- É ele mesmo que procuro! Obrigada Warrick! – diz ele saindo antes mesmo que respondesse, mas ele responde:

- Ok...

Gil começou a ficar nervoso, pois a sena aparecia sem para em sua mente, isso o deixava com um ódio, e raiva de não poder quebrar a cara do canalha, mas tinha que se segurar em nome de seu trabalho, fundo em seus pensamentos chegou rapidamente na sala de espera, abrindo a porta sem entrar disse:

- Pocter, pode me acompanhar, por favor – com nojo do nome que tinha dito de as costas e pôs a língua para fora, e ele respondeu entusiasmado:

- Claro!

E os dois saíram a caminho da sala de interrogatório, passando por Brass e um policial andando sentido contrário, parando em sua frente diz:

- Brass posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro! – diz ele sorrindo Gil pede:

- Policial pode acompanha esse homem até a sala de interrogatório enquanto converso com o Brass?

- Claro – diz o policial confirmando também com a cabeça.

E os dois saem sem pressa, Gil então olha para Brás e diz:

- Por favor, vamos até minha sala?

- Ta bom... – diz sem entusiasmo.

E os dois seguem, ao entrarem na sala Brass se senta, e Gil também logo em seguida e ele começa:

- Brass, eu tenho uma noticia ruim um caso um pouco difícil logo em seguida...

- Primeiro me conta a noticia e depois me fale sobre o caso...

- Ta... Olha a algumas horas atrás no começo da noite a Sara sofreu um acidente... – diz ele com um olhar entristecido, e Brass diz em voz alta e com espanto:

- A Sara o que?

- É, é difícil acreditar, mas é verdade...

- Mas como? Onde ela está? Por que você não falou nada?

- Olha precisamos de calma para que eu possa concluir o que estou dizendo...

- Desculpe continue!

- Bom, e parece que o causador fez de propósito, pelo testemunho de um policial que estava no local.

- Ta, mas por que ele faria isso com Sara ele a conhecia?

- Sim, meia ou uma hora antes do acidente a Sara deu um... – ele tenta procurar uma palavra para concluir a frase – Vamos dizer... Que ela deu um pé na bunda desse homem e ele com raiva e tentou matá-la...

- Mas só por causa de um fora...

- Pois é...

- Mas você tem provas para acusar esse homem?

- O policial diz, que acha que tem uma câmera no local que poça ter filmado a cena...

- Ta...Mas ele não tinha motivos...

- É, mas não é a primeira vez que ele fez isso! – diz ele pondo uma pasta fina sobre a mesa – Ele as matou uma mulher e espancou outra só pelo fato de ter levado um fora, e outra ele já foi namorado de Sara na faculdade...

- Bom isso é bom para culpá-lo, ele esta aqui?

- Sim esta na sala de interrogatório...

- O que estamos esperando, vamos logo!

- Ok!

E os dois se levantam e saem da sala apressadamente, quase correndo pelos corredores. Ambos ansiosos, nervosos e doidos para colorarem o CANALHDA que colocou Sara em uma cama de hospital!


	24. Chapter 24

Cap. 24: A hora é agora!

Ao saírem andando rapidamente, encontram Nick no caminho:

- E ai tem alguma noticia? – pergunta Gil ansioso! Ele nervoso responde:

- Noticia? Cara a imagem que coletei é horrível!

- Como assim? – pergunta Brass curioso!

- Me acompanhem, por favor! – e eles saem quase correndo até chegar à sala onde estavam as fitas de vigilância.

Sem perder um minuto Nick já vai colocando a fita no vídeo, com muita pressa, ele avança alguns minutos...

E logo surge um carro na imagem um carro em alta velocidade o carro de Sara, que de repente da uma brusca freada, com o carro de policia ao lado, e um carro que vinha lentamente no canto esquerdo do vídeo acelera muito! Atingindo muito forte o carro de Sara que ainda é empurrado alguns metros do local que havia, parado, o carro que o atingiu freou parando de empurrar o veiculo, e alguns segundos depois desce Pocter do carro, aparentemente bem tranqüilo, vai até o vidro do carro da uma olhada de leve, e sai dando as costa, e ao perceber que tinha um policial no local, se vira novamente de frente para o carro e põe as mãos na cabeça.

Grissom com os olhos arregalados, diz:

- Isso basta! É hora de por esse canalha na cadeia! – ele sai andando rapidamente até a sala de interrogatório, seguido por Brass, e Nick com a fita na mão. Ao chegar na porta da sala a ele para e espera os dois que o seguia, os dois param na sua frente e ele então diz:

- Vamos tentar fazer ele confessar caso contrário, mostrarmos as provas!

Os dois confirmam com a cabeça e ambos entram na sala, o olhar de Pocter se prendia ao rosto de Gil, um olhar de esperança. Grissom começa a falar:

- David Pocter, como demonstra as provas, você tentou matar Sara Sidle.

- Eu? Que isso Grissom, jamais faria isso com ela você sabe!

- Lamento mais não sabe, não!

- Eu pedi para que ma ajudasse, e não que juntasse provas contra mim!

- E, mas apesar de não estar querendo lhe ajudar, eu juntei provas, e toda foram contra vocês! – diz ele com um olhar de ódio – Seria bom que você confessasse logo o crime, e ser indiciado por tentativa de homicídio!

Pocter se levanta e debruça sobre a mesa, levantando a mãe como se fosse dar um tapa em Gil, dizendo em voz alta:

- Eu não tentei matar Sara, eu não tenho coragem para fazer isso, e nunca faria!

- Primeiramente, se quiser me bate me bate, você pode ser indiciado também por desacato a autoridade, e você sabe que isso é o que eu mais quero – diz ele demonstrando mais ódio ainda! – E quanto à coragem, sua ficha criminal diz que você é muito corajoso!

- Quero um advogado! Ou seja, nossa conversa termina aqui. – diz ele levantando-se muito bravo e saindo batendo a porta.

Brass se senta onde o criminoso estava e olha fixamente para o Gil, dizendo:

- Sei que está bravo por causa do acidente, mas pega leve no lado pessoal, não o deixe tão amostra quanto agora, isso pode lhe prejudicar aqui dentro!

- Ele tem razão Gil – diz Nick apoiado na parede atrás dele!

Dando um forte suspiro diz:

- Nick, entre com contato com ela ainda hoje, quero fechar esse caso logo!

- Ta bom! – diz ele saindo, e logo em seguida sai Brass em silêncio.

Ele pega o celular do bolso e liga para Catherine preocupado:

- Catherine! – diz ela com uma voz chorosa do outro lado do telefone.

- Cath! É o Grissom, e ai me de noticias se Sara! – diz ele ansioso, curioso, mas com bastante responde com uma voz ainda pior!

- Ela teve uma recaída... – parando de falar sua voz fica distante do celular, como se ela estivesse falando com outra pessoa, e assim ficou por 7 minutos, apesar da demora Grissom ficou ali grudado no telefone tentando escutar a conversa alheia. E assim voltou a falar com Gil – Parece que ela piorou, e vai demorar mais alguns dias para acordar! Ai Grissom olha, eu estou sem chão!

- Por favor, Cath agüenta ai e cuida dela! – e surgira novamente a dor da culpa em seu peito!Com os olhos cheios d'água continua – Eu estou tentando colocar o canalha que bateu no carro dela na pior cadeia da vida dele!

Ele desliga o telefone antes que ela terminasse e vai a luta novamente, andado rápido vai a busca de Nick. Encontrando-o no corredor, antes mesmo que perguntasse, Nick já respondeu:

- Eu já liguei, e ele esta a caminho com o advogado.

- Obrigada Nick muito obrigada!

Ele caminha mais um pouco e encontra Brass, parando em sua frente pergunta:

- Brass, vai até o juiz e peça um mandado de busca para o carro de Pocter, com as provas que temos já conseguimos um!

- Pode deixar! – responde ele com um leve sorriso...

Ele vai ate sua sala se senta e abra a gaveta de sua mesa que era trancada à chave. Lá tinha uma foto dele com Sara que tiraram em São Francisco e pensou:

"Se você soubesse a dor que estou sentindo...".

Sendo interrompido, por Nick escondeu a foto assustado:

- Grissom eles chegaram!

- Obrigada Nick, vai indo e me espere lá na sala por favor!

- Ta bom... – diz ele saindo e fechando a porta.

Gil põe a foto no peito, em seguida dando um beijo dizendo em voz baixa:

- A hora é agora!- ele coloca a foto no lugar fecha e tranca a gaveta, tranca e sai apressado.

Entrando na sala Brass e Nick já se encontravam lá. Puxando Gil de canto Brass disse:

- Consegui um mandato, o Greg avaliou o carro e encontrou 2 garrafas de cerveja – disse ele apontando para embaixo da mesa onde se encontravam a provas.E continuou – E como eles chagaram antes que terminasse, disse que se achasse mais algo traria aqui.

- Obrigada Brass – deu as costas e sentou-se na mesa, olhando bem para o rosto de Pocter disse – Decidiu assumir Pocter?

- Eu já disse que eu não fiz nada – assim que ele terminou de dizer o advogado que estava quieto protestou:

- Você não tem nem uma prova contra meu cliente! – diz em tom calmo. Gil olha para Brass que responde:

- Temos sim! – Gil pega as duas garrafas põe sobre a mesa e Brass continua – Pegamos um mandato de busca para o carro de seu cliente e encontramos isso!

- Ta e o que isso quer dizer... – sendo interrompido por Gil que disse:

- Quer dizer que seu cliente estava dirigindo embriagado. – Pocter cochichou no ouvido de seu advogado que em seguida falou:

- Você pode me mostrar o mandato?- Gil põe sobre a mesa, o advogado avalia e afirma com a cabeça olhando para o cliente.

- Você... – Sendo interrompido por Greg que entrara na sala com um saquinho na mão, pondo sobre a mesa um saquinho de estase!

- Gil, encontrei isso em baixo do banco do passageiro! – diz que Greg com um sorriso no rosto!

- Ótimo David Pocter, admitindo ou não a tentativa de homicídio, vai ser preso por porte de drogas – disse Brass ansioso!

E Gil pensava consigo mesmo:

"A hora é agora!" ·.


	25. Chapter 25

Cap.25 : Justiça?

O advogado o olha intensamente, com um olha que dizia: "Se entregue logo!". Encarou o chão e começou a olha o Gil com um olhar de ódio, e começou dizendo:

- Quer saber? Eu quis matar ela sim! Ela me deu um outro "fora", e não suporto dois de uma mulher só!

- E por isso quer matá-la? Assim como fez como fez com Kristen Robert? – diz Brass friamente

- Sim, eu já matei e espanquei muitas mulheres! Fui preso apenas por duas, e não ia me causar nada mais uma prisão e mais uma morte na minha ficha criminal!

- Muitas? Em sua ficha só constam um homicídio e um espancamento! – diz Brass novamente, mas agora com cara de confuso...

- Claro! Ou você acha que sou novato nessa área? Antes mesmo de namorar Sara eu já fazia, isso! Ela só foi embora porque apanhou de mim! Ela nunca admitiu isso, não sei porque, talvez, tinha vergonha...Sei lá, acho que ela me perdoou, pois sempre me tratou bem apesar de ter ficado com o olho roxo! Acho que nos dávamos tão bem, que ela preferiu ficar com as lembranças boas, e os belos momentos que passamos juntos, mas... Acho que apesar de me tratar bem não teria coragem de voltar comigo! – diz ele encarando Gil, com um olhar de provocação. Grissom se descontrolado e com muita raiva do canalha que feriu a amada, se levantou rapidamente, dando um forte soco na cara dele, tão rápido que nem Brass muito menos Nick que estava em uma certa distância conseguiu segurá-lo, mas David continuou a provocá-lo:

- Pois é Gil eu tentei ter ela de volta, mas nem eu muito menos você vai consegui-la depois do que você fez com ela tenho certeza que ela não gostaria nem de olhar em sua cara...- antes que terminasse de falar levou outro soco de Gil, mas após o segundo foi retirado da sala por Nick! Brass já muito irritado, diz:

- David Pocter, você está preso por tentativa de homicídio, e por todos os crimes mencionados nessa sala! – olhando para o policial que estava no canto da sala sem reação e ao mesmo tempo assustado disse – pode levá-lo!

O policial meche-se lentamente e pega ele com força, ele sem querer ir "complicando" mas para o policial foi retirado da sala praticamente arrastado. Brass despensa o advogado e vai atrás de Gil, ao encontrando na sala de descanso, já começou a falar:

- Você é louco? Você viu a borrada que você fez? Ele poderia usar isso contra você sabia! – ele encarando o chão não deu muita atenção para o que Brass disse, ele percebendo continuou – que saber vai para a casa, tome um banho e tire essa noite de folga, é melhor para você!

Ele se levanta se olhar para o homem em pé na sua frente saiu, com muita raiva e ao mesmo tempo alegre, por ter colocado o idiota na prisão!

...

Chegando em casa tomou um banho caiu na cama, mergulhando em um profundo sono... Algumas horas depois acordou com o celular tocando! Procurando sonolento sem olhar sobre a cabeceira, pegou o celular para ver quem era, ao ver na tela o número de Catherine deu um pulo da cama, com medo de que Sara tivesse piorado atendeu:

- Alo!

- Gil? – perguntou ela co a voz um pouco chocha, aumentado mais ainda o medo, e a dor do amigo. Ele não responde então Cath continua – Alo?

- Oi Cath! – diz ele com voz de desanimo!

- Gil! Quero sabe o que aconteceu lá com o caso do acidente da Sara!

- Há! O canalha foi preso! A justiça foi feita graças a Deus! – diz ele mais aliviado mais ainda com medo pergunta – E a Sara como vai ela?

- Na verdade te liguei para falar exatamente sobre ela... – ela é interrompida:

- Fala logo pelo amor de Deus Catherine! – diz ele começando a ficar nervoso! Ela continua:

- Ela... – ela diminui um pouco o tom de voz como se alguém pedisse para que falasse baixo, mas continua – ela...


	26. Chapter 26

Cap. 26: Juntos ou Separados...

Catherine ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e disse:

- Calma Gil! Não é nada de mais!

- Então o que fala logo! – diz ele um pouco aliviado.

- Ela ta bem, já acordou, mas não quer ver você tão cedo!

- Como assim? – pergunta ele indignado.

- Acho que depois da briga ela não quer mais te ver!

- Ela pode não querer, mas vou ir até ai! – diz ele aumentando um pouco a voz...

- Olha Grissom, o médico disse que é melhor não deixá-la nervosa! Então espere ela se acalmar, ai você vem falar com ela!

- Ta bom! – diz ele desanimado, mas com medo de perdê-la, estava se sentindo obrigado a dizer aquilo, mas, se for pelo bem dela...

Ele desliga o celular e vai até Brass, se aproximando disse:

- Brass, a Sara acordou!

- Ai graças a Visitá-la

- Espere por mim Jim, eu vou com você! – disse Nick a uma certa distancia.

- Ta bom, estou indo agora! Não está, ocupado?

- Não meu turno acabou! E ai, vai ou não vamos!

- Tchau Gil – disseram os dois dando as costas, e seguindo ao estacionamento.

Gil ficou ali parado entristecido por não poder ver a amada, mas, queria fazer o que ela queria.

...

Sara estava na cama quase pegando no sono quando os amigos entraram falando alto:

- E ai Sara! – disse Nick bem animado – como vão as coisas você esta bem?

Ela ainda estava um pouco entristecida com o que havia acontecido há um tempo atrás, mas tentou esconder isso com um belo sorriso:

- Estou ótima! E vocês como estão?

- Agora bem... Mas nos deu um baita susto... – respondeu Brass.

- É, mas, esses dias foram difícil sem você no laboratório! – disse Nick se aproximando.

- Por que difícil? – perguntou ela, o encarando confusa.

- Porque não tinha quem encarasse o Ecklie, entre outras coisas... – Brass concluiu:

- Ou seja, sentimos falta da nossa briguenta.

Sara sorri sem graça e pergunta:

- Cadê o Greg?

- Não sei...

- Acho que ele estava de plantão hoje... – disse Nick, agora encarando o chão.

- Sara preciso ir... – disse Brass encarando-a, e um pouco sem graça-é que...

- Não precisa explicar... – disse ela com um leve sorriso – sei que tem suas coisas para fazer...

- Vou pegar uma carona com ele também... Tem algum problema?

- Gente... Não é só porque estou aqui nessa droga dessa cama que vocês tem que ficar aqui comigo, te garanto que não é legal!

- Ta legal! – diz Nick dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Tchau Sara! – disse Brass sem sair de perto da porta – te espero no laboratório! Vê se sai logo daqui!

- Estou doida para sair daqui mas, espero não entrar lá tão cedo. – agora estava com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Fui! – disseram os dois juntos se retirando do quarto.

Sara virou-se para o lado, pôs a mão na barriga com um pouco de medo... Medo de como seria daquele momento em diante, pois ela estava grávida e brigada com o pai da criança além de muito magoada.Não queria ver Gilbert Grissom tão cedo na sua frente.

Fechando os olhos tentou não pensar nele, pegando em um leve sono.

...

Alguns minutos depois sentiu uma mão acariciando seu rosto, de leve... Parecia que o autor do carinho não queria que ela acordasse, ela continuou com os olhos fechados tentando adivinhar quem era apostando consigo mesma que era seu amigo mais carinhoso, Greg sempre foi o mais sensível, e mais gentil com ela, certa de que seria ele abriu os olhos lentamente, assustando-se com o homem que estava em pé ao lado de sua cama, foi indo para trás até que caiu, um pequeno e baixo gemido saiu da boca de Sara, por reflexo da dor:

- Ai!

Gil deu a volta jogando o buquê de lírios amarelo sobre a cama, perguntando:

- Você esta bem?

Ela levanta sozinha como sem querer ajuda, e como estivasse irritada:

- Não! Não tem nada de bom aqui! Eu não mandei avisar que não queria velo nem pintado de ouro?

- E você acha que eu ia deixar de vela, porquê esta emburrada?

- E não estou só emburrada, estou com ódio, raiva, dor, com os nervos a flor da pele, a e adivinha tudo isso é sua culpa! – disse ela praticamente se jogando na cama, virando de costas para ele e sem se importar com o buquê, que acabou de sentar em cima. Gil se senta do lado dela e sem encostar-se a ela começa a falar:

- Sara, por favor, não faça isso comigo! – ela não responde e ele continua – Eu não queria dizer todas aquelas coisas, olha... Eu nem sei o que deu e mim, eu só sei que sofri muito vendo você presa neste hospital, e isso só me mostrou mais ainda que te amo... – ela continua sem falar - E... – ele se levanta da mais um volta na cama, agora para ficar de frente para a amada, assim que ficou cara a cara com ela, continuou a falar – E agora temos um filho a caminho, temos que ficar juntos.

Ela estava tremendo, querendo se jogar aos braços dele, mas não conseguia, alguma coisa a prendia na cama, ela conseguia, não depois do ele fez com ela, resistindo ao máximo respondeu:

- Não Gilbert Grissom, eu não sou obrigada a ficar com você só porque estou grávida de você! Eu não quero velo, não tão cedo! – ela se levanta e caminha até a porta, abrindo-a foi dizendo:

- Grissom saia deste quarto!

- Não!

- Agora!

Ele se levanta de cabeça baixa e vai a sua direção, e parando na sua frente olhando no fundo dos seus olhos diz:

- Pode me expulsar Sara, pode fazer o que você quiser, porque eu mereço, eu sei que mereço...

- Saia! – ela o interrompe, ele continua:

- Só quero que saiba que te amo e que juntos ou separados isso nunca vai mudar! Pelo menos para mim!


	27. Chapter 27

Cap. 27 : Volta para mim?

Saindo completamente triste, e desanimado Gil resolveu ir para um lugar calmo, mas que tivesse, felicidade e criança a seu redor, queria se acostumar com a idéia de ser pai ao poucos convivendo a partir daquele momento com crianças:

"Afinal a alma e curada ao estar com crianças!".

Assim pensava ele consigo mesmo. Apesar de estar de carro decidiu seguir a pé até um parquinho que ficava no próximo quarteirão, chegando lá se sentou em um banco, um pouco isolado dos outros queria refletir um pouco, e começou a pensar consigo mesmo:

"Tenho que me aproximar dela, conquistá-la de novo, poder chamá-la de minha novamente, por beijá-la".

Ao perceber que estava indo muito fundo nos pensamento sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar à realidade, e com isso começou a admirar as famílias que ali estavam se divertindo de todas as formas, brincando, correndo e até com um simples piquenique, e apesar de estar só e um pouco isolado não se sentia solitário, era como se as famílias ali presentes lhe transmitisse uma energia boa que o deixava melhor, mesmo sem conseguir esquecer a amada. O tempo passa sem ele perceber a ficou ai sentado no mínimo umas duas horas, apenas admirando a beleza do local, e a felicidade que o preenchia. Mergulhado em seus pensamentos não escutou Cath o chamar:

- Gil? - disse ela se aproximando – Grissom? ... Grissom! – disse ela agora aumentando o tom de voz.

- Oi! – respondeu ele dando um leve pulo, e virando-se para trás perguntou – o que faz aqui Catherine?

- Eu trouxe a Kate para ver a Sara, e aproveitei para trazê-la aqui também...

- Hum...

- Kate vai brincar um pouco querida, só não saia do meu ponto de vista! – diz ela se olhando para pequena menina na sua frente que responde apenas acenando com a cabeça. Ela então caminha até o banco e se senta ao lado de Gil tentando puxar assunto. – Você esta triste pelo o que ela anda dizendo de você agora?

- A tristeza é um muro entre dois jardins! – disse ela encarando o chão sem olhar para a amiga.

- Pode ser um muro entre dois jardins, mas você sabe que esse muro pode ser quebrado! – ela não a responde então ela continua – você tem que reconquistá-la Gil! Não pode deixá-la escapar de suas mãos assim... – um profundo silêncio surge a fica por apenas alguns minutos.

Ele começou a criar coragem e chegar em Sara para conversar, queria uma conversa seria e civilizada uma conversa que desse um verdadeiro resultado. Se levantando saiu andando sem ao menos se despedir de Cath, ela o compreendeu e o deixou ir sem falar nada. Ele começou a treinar consigo mesmo:

"Vou passar na floricultura comprar flores, dessa vez rosas brancas, vou pedir para ela se acalmar, e sentar para conversar comigo...".

Entrando na floricultura que ficava na rua do hospital, foi logo fazendo seu pedido:

- Por favor, uma dúzia de rosas brancas com um belo embrulho!

- Sim senhor – respondeu o balconista que logo se retirou em busca das flores.

Gil começou a olhar cada canto da loja, primeiro ao relógio eram exatamente 16:h 50 min. Ele pensou consigo mesmo:

"Ótimo tenho um tempinho para conversar com ela à vontade antes que meu turno comece...".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo homem que o entregava as rosas gentilmente dizendo:

- São, 17 dólares senhor!

- Aqui esta, e pode ficar com o troco! – disse ele pondo sobre o balcão 20 dólares completos.

Satisfeito saiu em direção ao hospital. Entrando sem para na recepção subiu para o quarto, bateu na porta e esperou que ela atendesse, atendendo Sara fez uma cara de brava, e antes que ela falasse algo ele começou:

- Sara, por favor, estou aqui para ter uma conversa civilizada com você! – ele foi um pouco para o lado dando sinal para ele entrar, ele estendeu a mão para entregar o buquê, e ela com cara de emburrada segurou as lindas flores.

Ele entrou e se sentou na poltrona que ficava ao lado da cama. Sara por as flores sobre a pequena cabeceira que em cima só tinha um copo d'água e sentou-se em seguida olhando como se quisesse dizer "vai fala logo" ele ao perceber começou a falar:

- Primeiramente quando recebe alta? – perguntou curioso

Demorando um pouco ela respondeu – Estou fazendo os últimos exames para poder ir amanhã! Vai direto ao assunto, por favor! – disse bem séria.

- Bom Sara... É...

- É?

- Eu queria pedir para que você voltasse comigo, por favor!

- Duas estradas se bifurcaram em meu caminho, e vou seguir a que não inclui você!

Essa curta fala foi como uma facada em seu peito, fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos e ele logo respondeu:

- Uma vez um homem sábio me disse, PEGUEI A ESTRADA MENOS USADA. E ISSO FEZ DIFERENÇA A CADA DIA E A CADA NOITE!

Sara começou a encarar o chão, sem querer olhar nos profundos olhos de seu grande amor, ela queria resistir ao Maximo, ir onde ela sabia que seria difícil chegar, que era o local sem ele ao seu lado.

- Eu quero crescer Gil, seguir em frente e segui sem você!

- Crescer Significa mudar, e mudar envolve riscos, uma passagem do conhecido ao desconhecido.

Ao perceber que tudo o que ela falava ele retrucava perfeitamente decidiu não falar mais nada e sim ficar quieta encarando chão, como fez desde o inicio. Fez-se um silêncio de enlouquecer para Grissom, ele então resolveu quebrá-lo, mas de uma forma diferente, uma forma que a encantasse e a conquistasse novamente. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegando sua mão quebrou o silêncio com apenas uma pergunta a pergunta que fez o coração de Sara acelerar e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, fazendo com que se derretesse e deixasse a dureza de lado se entregando loucamente.


	28. Chapter 28

Cap. 29: Um pedido concedido!

- Sara Sidle quer se casar comigo?

Seu coração acelerava e suas mãos suavam, e sem pensar um minuto ela respondeu, com lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto:

- Sim !

Um sorriso lindo, e ja esperado surgia do rosto de gil , iluminado o quarto. Ele se levantou deu-lhe um forte abraço, em seguida um beijo , um beijos recheado de amor e carinho.

Sara pensarva consigo mesma:

"finalmente depois de tanto tempo, tantas brigas e rolos , choros e risos esse foi mais um pedido concedido! "

Sara receberia alta até o final do dia, e a pedido do gil foi para sua casa... onde dormiu e passou um bom tempo , abrindo mão sem perceber até de seu próprio apartamento , mas ela não se importava, pois sabia que ali era o seu lugar, afinal era ali que ela era mais feliz... era ali que a sua felicidade aumentava a cada dia, e era ali onde ela iria morar e ter a filha que esperava afinal, ela já esta chegando para animar ainda mais suas vidas , eles marcarão a data do casamento na semana seguinte , Sara queria entrar na igreja ainda grávida, ela ainda estava de repouso , mas estava bem melhor.

...

Alguns dias passaram e o casamento já era no dia seguinte , Cath que era madrinha estava ajudando nos preparativos, todos estavam ansiosos, principalmente Sara ansiosa para dizer sim e juntar-se de Gil pelo resto de suas vidas, ela comprara um vestido simples , onde ela coubesse com aquela barriga enorme...

O dia estava amanhecendo Sara foi acordada por Cath que estava muito agitada, ela ja tinha preparado o café ajeitado tudo , e agendado o cabeleireiro, até parecia que era ela quem ia casar, Sara estava calma e assim se levantou tomou café lentamente se pôs um vestido simples e caminhou para o cabeleireiro ao entrar demorou para sair, ela já estava cansada só de ficar 3 horas se arrumando , o relógio estava pontual afinal já eram 16:30 , e a cerimônia estava marcada para iniciar as 18:30 , Cath já pronta evitando atraso buscou-a e foi até em casa para ajudá-la a se arrumar, estava fazendo de tudo para manter Gil longe da amada , afinal estava muito ansioso para vela, mas como a tradição "o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento".

Chegando no apartamento Cath ja foi dizendo:

- Vamos , vamos direto para o quarto eu vou te ajudar a se vestir! Afinal sei que com essa barriga ai não da para fazer muita coisa !

- Ei ! Calma né ? - disse Sara a interrompendo - É como você vê eu estou grávida , e por isso como em dobro e conseqüentemente estou com fome ... Ou seja ? Direto para a cozinha !

- Ta bom! - disse Cath bufando e indo até a cozinha...

Entrando na cozinha Sara abriu a geladeira retirou uma garrafa de leite, ovos , e um pote de doce de leite, geladinho do jeito que ela gostava... Rapidamente fritou os ovos comeu muito rápido fazendo com que Cath arregalasse os olhos , tomou dois copos de leite , e de sobremesa comeu toda a tigela de doce de leite. Assim que finalizou Cath perguntou:

- Podemos ir agora ?

- Não! - disse ela se dirgindo a geladeira.

- Vai comer de novo ? Ja são 17:h !

- Não calma , até parece que você quem vai casar , só vou tomar mais um copo de leite e já vamos lá !

Abriu a geladeira e pôs leite no mesmo copo que usara antes, guardou-o novamente e finalmente disse:

- Pronto vamos ! - Cath quase pulou de alegria sem dizendo " Aleluia!"

- Vou escovar meus dentes ! - disse ela entrando na primeira porta que aparecera.

- Ta, vou pegar seu vestido e seu sapatos!

Alguns minutos depois Sara entrara no quarto já arregalando os olhos , Cath que conferia as coisa parou espantada com a cara da amiga e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você é louca?

- Por que tem algo errado? - disse ela olhando para a roupa que estava em cima da cama junto com o resto das coisas.

- Não magina , só o fato de ter um salto alto abaixo do meu vestido!


	29. Chapter 29

Cap 29: Depois de tanto tempo finalmente juntos!

- Sara por favor, é seu casamento pelo menos uma vez na vida vai ter que fazer esse sacrifício!

Nervosa e sem questionar mais nada tentou relaxar, pronta esperava apenas que Cath a maquiasse, simples como sempre estava com o cabelo solto com apensa alguns cachos artificiais porém estava encantadora. Com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto estava pronto, uma maquiagem leve e discreta assim como ela foi criada pela loira que entendia bem o gosto da amiga, um pouco tremula caminhou até a porta, a amiga a espera ao lado do elevador, com olhos brilhando estendeu a mão a morena que apertou com força, entrando no elevador e apertando o botão, Cath quebrando o silêncio preciso disse:

- Finalmente depois de tanta luta ... – Sara já não prestava mais atenção na amiga que tagarelava sem parar, afogada em seus pensamentos se imaginava entrando na igreja, ao chegar ao térreo a loira ainda dizia: É e agora estamos aqui indo ao seu casamento! – Sara deu uma breve olhada para amiga demonstrando em seu olhar o pedido de silêncio, ao perceber a loira conclui – Ok, ta bom não precisa dizer mais nada vou ficar quieta.

A caminho da igreja sua vida passava lentamente em sua cabeça como se fosse um filme, viajando no passado se lembrava de como conheceu Gil, no primeiro beijo, conversa, relação, aterrissando novamente no presente Sara percebeu que já estava na porta da igreja, tremula e muito nervosa desceu do carro subindo a escada onde tinha um tapete vermelho chegou a porta da igreja Greg a esperava para entra com ela na igreja, no altar estavam presentes os padrinho , Cath e Warrick, e Nick que estava sozinho pois Greg era seu par.

A cerimônia ocorreu calma e emocionada, Greg chorou Nick foi firme como sempre a filhinha de Cath foi a dama de honra. Ao terminar a cerimônia Sara e Grissom foram direto para a lua de mel, pois já estavam com as novas férias programada apesar de curta. O casal escolheu ir ao local onde tudo recomeçou, No Brasil onde ficaram por apenas 3 semanas.

Greg e Nick adotaram um casal de crianças, e Cath engravidou novamente de gêmeos, e Sara ganhou o bebê antecipado com sete meses e meio, e assim ficara um certo tempo no hospital novamente, a linda menina, nascera sem risco algum apesar de cedo.

Ela possuía ganhou os olhos azuis do pai e o cabelo da mãe, a face era a mistura perfeita do casal o que a tornou perfeita, e o melhor de tudo saudável.

{Fim...}


End file.
